Belenggu
by Yukirin Shuu
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda berandal yang mempunyai banyak sisi lain di dalam dirinya dan terjebak dengan guru pengganti sementara yang ternyata merupakan anak dari sahabat lama orang tuanya. Apakah Naruto akan kembali menjadi orang yang jenius atau masih menjadi preman sekolah karena taruhan yang cukup berat dari sang ibu?/SasuNaru /UPDATE CHAPTER 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Belenggu**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Storyline : YukirinShuu**

 **Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto**

 **Genre : Drama, Slice of life, Romance**

 **Rated : T/M**

 **Warning! This is BL/ShounenAi/YAOI**

.

.

"Perilaku buruk, begitu juga dengan nilainya"

Satu kalimat yang tertangkap indranya sesaat ia keluar dari ruang kelas, membuat iris biru lautnya menoleh. Menampilkan perangai layaknya seorang berandal yang sesungguhnya. Memang benar. Surai pirangnya yang tidak teratur menutupi sedikit bulu matanya serta lengan seragam digulung sebatas siku membuatnya semakin pantas dicap sebagai preman sekolah tersebut yang terakreditasi A di Tokyo. "apa urusanmu?" ucapannya yang terlontar membuat pria yang bersandar pada dinding tak jauh darinya mengerutkan dahi, pandangan tajamnya mengarah pada seorang yang berstatus sebagai murid saat ini. Hanya asap rokok yang mengisi keheningan di antaranya. Peduli setan, pikir sang murid seraya meninggalkan lorong sekolah tersebut dengan santai. Beberapa kali ia menguap serta menyisir surai pirangnya ke belakang. Tak memperdulikan sepasang onyx yang mengawasinya sedari awal. Sasuke pun kembali menghembuskan asapnya. Memperhatikan jejak asap rokok yang semakin lama semakin memudar.

"Kau mungkin akan keluar semester ini, Uzumaki"

.

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Instingnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak baik mengenai ucapan pria tersebut. Rahangnya mengeras sesaat memikirkannya. Cih, mereka terlalu baik sampai segitunya, sarkasnya dalam hati. Sangat jelas terlihat rautnya yang tengah menahan amarah. Seketika ekspresinya mengalami perubahan seperkian detik. Tenang. Sangat terkontrol dari sebelumnya. "Ah, lucu sekali" gumamnya seraya tersenyum. Bukan, lebih tepatnya seringaian. "Mungkin, mereka semua akan terkejut nanti" ujarnya ringan, entah pada siapa. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang berarsitektur eropa modern hanya seorang diri. Yah, dirinya sangat enggan mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikuler di sekolah yang bergengsi itu. Entahlah, ia tidak tertarik. Walaupun ia tahu, setiap murid memiliki nilai tambahan dalam ekstrakurikuler dan dianjurkan untuk mengikutinya. Hampir semua murid mengikuti beragam ekstrakuliker di sana. Terkecuali dirinya. Mungkin.

Ah benar, Mungkinkah dirinya seorang bipolar?

Duak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, bodoh?!"

Sebuah benda yang terbuat dari karet dengan 'indahnya' mendarat pada kepala bermahkota pirang yang berada tak jauh dari tepi lapangan outdoor sekolah. Oh, benar. Sebersit ide muncul di benaknya. Ia pun meraih bola basket yang letaknya tepat di samping kakinya. Memantulkannya perlahan layaknya anak kecil yang sedang bermain.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot?!"

Twitch.

Naruto tersenyum. Tidak. Dia hanya menggertakkan giginya untuk menahan amarahnya yang tersulut. Sungguh. Ia mengutuk orang-orang yang tidak tahu benar soal dirinya. Naruto melampiaskannya pada pantulan bolanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuat sekelompok anggota ekskul tersebut yang berkegiatan pada sore ini terbungkam. Tidak. Mereka terfokus pada sang tangan yang membabi buta mendribble bola ditempat.

"AYO BERTANDING!"

Tepat pantulan terakhir, Naruto menghentikannya dengan dentuman yang cukup keras. "Kenapa? Kalian takut, huh?!" seruan dari pemuda blonde tersebut membuat beberapa orang disana tersenyum meremehkan. "sayangnya, kami tidak menerima lawan yang tidak pantas" salah seorang dari mereka yang Naruto ketahui bermarga Hyuuga tersebut dengan mudahnya melontarkan kata-kata pedas untuknya. "terutama dirimu" lanjutnya seraya membalikkan badan hendak meninggalkan tempatnya.

"akan sangat memalukan jika kami melawanmu" ujar salah satu pemuda bertato segitiga dengan angkuh. Tepat ucapan pemuda bermarga Inuzuka selesai, sebuah bola mendarat keras tepat di dahinya. Ya, Naruto melakukannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa hingga pemuda pecinta anjing tersebut meringis. "hmm... bagaimana jika kita bertaruh?" pernyataan Naruto membuat mereka menoleh. Hyuuga mengerutkan dahinya, rahangnya mengeras saat mendengar perkataan yang menurutnya konyol dari sang empu.

"Pulanglah! Akan lebih ba-"

"jika aku kalah, kalian bebas menjadikanku budak kalian semua"

Gelak tawa terdengar dari salah satu mereka. Sedangkan, Naruto hanya memandangnya heran. Tidak. Ia hanya heran kenapa mereka terlalu sombong untuk mengakuinya.

"Tapi jika aku menang, ekskul ini akan bubar"

Sontak keadaan menjadi hening. Diam-diam Naruto menyeringai melihatnya. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat paras mereka menjadi tegang. "cih. Kuharap kau tidak menyesal, Uzumaki dan hey, kau tidak bisa semudah itu membubarkan ekskul yang dibawah pengawasan langsung oleh osis." selepas itu, Hyuuga melesat jauh melewati Naruto yang terdiam di tempat menuju ring. Walaupun Neji menganggap lelucon soal apa yang di taruhkan, entahlah, Naruto membuat suasana hatinya memanas. Pemuda bermarga Hyuuga tersebut terkekeh sampai sesuatu melesat lebih jauh di depannya.

'B-bagaimana bisa?!'

Sekilas Neji melihat iris biru yang balas menatapnya. Menunjukkan amarah yang jelas terbesit pada irisnya. Dia Uzumaki Naruto. Idiot bak kesetanan yang selalu menjadi bahan omongan akibat ulahnya yang buruk. Berkelahi tak ada habisnya, menentang guru tanpa memikirkan risiko yang ia dapat serta kebiasaan membolosnya yang sudah tak terhitung selama dua tahun akhir ini. Ah iya, dirinya memang sudah memasuki tahun ketiga di sekolah menengah atas ini. Sekolah menaikkannya kelas karena tidak ingin salah satu aset berharganya hilang.

Namikaze Minato. Seorang CO agensi terbesar dalam hal properti di kawasan Asia yang merupakan ayah kandung dari Naruto. Ada alasan mengapa Naruto tidak memakai marga dari sang ayah. Uzumaki yang merupakan marga dari sang ibu, Kushina, dikenal sebagai pewaris konglomerat Yakuza generasi 5 dan Naruto lebih memilih memakai marga sang ibu ketimbang Minato. Hanya saja terkadang Naruto membenci hal itu. Ia membenci bukan semata-mata ia tidak mensyukuri apa yang ia miliki sebagai anak tunggal. Ia membenci karena usahanya, kerja kerasnya selalu dikait-kaitkan oleh kedudukan sang ayah serta ibunya. Lalu, semua itu terasa sia-sia.

Hyuuga Neji tahu soal itu. Sangat mengetahui baik mengingat orang tua mereka memiliki hubungan kekerabatannya sebagai yakuza di daerah Jepang Timur. Ia tahu benar bagaimana Naruto merupakan anak yang memiliki tekad besar dan berusaha keras untuk sekolahnya. Sikap ceria dan kehangatan yang menjadi ciri khas pada dirinya, sudah setahun lebih lamanya Neji tidak melihat itu semua.

Tanpa perhatiannya yang fokus, Neji kehilangan bola yang berada di genggamannya. Dengan reflek yang kuat, ia langsung menyusul pemuda pirang yang telah maju lebih awal di depannya. 'Cih sial' batinnya sesaat melihat Naruto yang langsung melakukan slam dunk dan mencetak skor. Tidak ada yang membuka suara setelah itu. Mereka sibuk mengambil pasokan udara untuk memenuhi kebutuhan oksigennya.

"Bagaimana? Masih ingin bermain?" ujar Naruto seraya mengambil bola basket dan memantulkannya berulang-ulang. "oh ya, kalian tidak lupa kan soal taruhan ya-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kiba langsung mengambil alih bola yang sebelumnya berada pada Naruto. Mendribble bola secara ugal-ugalan tanpa memperdulikan apapun di sekitarnya. Ya, Kiba merasa harga dirinya terinjak. Tanpa ragu, ia melakukan behind the back pada Neji saat matanya tiba-tiba bertemu pandang dengan pemuda pirang yang sudah berada di depannya. 'sial, dia cepat' pikir Kiba yang merasa terancam.

"heh. Kupikir kalian tidak menganggapnya serius" gumam Naruto seraya melakukan tumpuan pada kaki dan melesat jauh ke arah Neji. Kiba dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Bagaimana raut wajah yang beringas tercetak jelas pada pemuda berdarah yakuza tersebut. Seketika pemuda pecinta anjing tersebut bergidik membayangkannya. Matanya menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya lagi-lagi terkejut. Hyuuga Neji. Sosok kapten yang selalu dielu-elukan karena kepandaiannya baik akademik maupun atletik, saat ini posisinya tersudutkan oleh seorang yang dicap sebagai preman sekolah.

Neji yang hendak melakukan three point tiba-tiba pandangannya tidak terfokuskan sesaat sebuah tangan Tan melakukan rebound padanya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Neji kembali menguasai bola dan melakukan pivot tanpa ragu. Ekor matanya mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengoper bola pada teman satu timnya.

'Ah, Lee' dengan sigap Rock Lee yang berada tak jauh dengan ring menangkap bola yang diarahkan kepadanya. Langsung melakukan lay up dan mencetak skor.

"cih. kupikir aku akan menang" ujar Naruto seraya mengusap dahinya tanpa beban. "lebih baik kau pulang dan tidak membuat waktu kami menjadi sia-sia, Uzumaki." Perkataan dari pemuda pecinta anjing tersebut hanya dianggap acuh oleh Naruto. "memang itu rencanaku. Bermain-main dan menyia-nyiakan waktu" ucapnya seraya menggedikan kedua bahunya. Ia pun berlalu pergi begitu saja tanpa memedulikan cemoohan yang tertangkap oleh telinganya.

.

"Well, Uchiha-sensei. Masa-masa remaja memang masa yang sangat sulit untuk dilupakan." ucapan dari Iruka yang selaku sebagai guru konseling membuat Sasuke melirik sekilas. Mata kelamnya tak lepas dari pemuda tan yang tengah berjalan memisahkan diri dari lapangan. Sesekali dirinya menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Menikmati sedikit demi sedikit benda yang kini ia gemari semenjak tiga bulan yang lalu. Onyxnya dapat menangkap jelas ekspresi dari sang objek yang terlihat bosan. Naruto menyisir helai-helai pirangnya kebelakang dan dirinya menghilang pada tikungan terakhir tempat ia berjalan.

"kau sudah ingin pulang, Uchiha-sensei?" Sasuke hanya memberi gumaman khasnya sebagai jawaban. Ia mematikan seperempat Batang rokok dan bergegas meninggalkan tempatnya setelah mengatakan ucapan selamat tinggal pada Iruka.

"selamat sore, Uchiha-san."

.

Uzumaki Naruto. Berdiri seorang diri di sebuah halte pemberhentian pertama dari sekolah. Iris sapphirenya melirik jam tangan rancangan Filip Tysander miliknya. 'masih terasa siang' pikirnya. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan sore sekitar pukul lima. Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya, melihat langit senja yang sedikit gelap. "hujan kah?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Lima belas menit telah lewat. Entah kenapa, moodnya terasa tidak baik. Astaga. Ia merasa bosan. Biasanya pemuda pirang tersebut akan menghabiskan waktu untuk pergi ke tempat game center di pusat kota. Atau tidak ia akan pergi mengunjungi paman Teuchi untuk menghabiskan beberapa porsi besar ramen. Dan sekarang ia sedang tidak menginginkan keduanya.

"Ah!" okay, setidaknya perasaan Naruto kembali membaik. Butiran air perlahan turun sore ini namun tidak sederas seperti biasanya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk merasakan terpaan air hujan. "Oh tuhan, terimakasih telah menurunkan hujan sore ini." yah setidaknya moodnya tidak buruk kembali, pikirnya. Tunggu. Naruto teringat soal taruhannya dengan anggota basket sebelumnya. "Hmm.. sepertinya aku harus merencanakan sesuatu." ia berhenti di tengah trotoar pejalan kaki. Menopang dagu dengan posisi kepalanya yang merunduk ke bawah. Memikirkan segala cara untuk kembali bermain-main dengan mereka.

Hujan yang semakin besar membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang pergi meneduhkan diri. Tetapi tidak dengan pemuda bermarga Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut. Dirinya masih tetap berada di tengah trotoar pejalan kaki, melakukan aktivitasnya yaitu memikirkan sebuah rencana. Surai pirangnya yang turun akibat air hujan serta kemeja putihnya yang ia kenakan menjadi basah kuyup, membuat dirinya sedikit tembus pandang karena basah. "kau memang pantas dicap sebagai murid bodoh dan preman sekolah." perkataan yang tertangkap oleh Naruto membuat dirinya otomatis mendongakkan kepala. Pemuda raven yang tahun ini genap berusia 25 tahun, berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Iris hitam kelamnya yang mengarah langsung pada sapphire didepannya menandakan bahwa tatapannya tengah mengintimidasi seseorang yang dengan bodohnya malah berdiam diri di kala hujan semakin membesar. Tubuh atletisnya yang dibalut kemeja hitam serta coat navy birunya sangat sepadan untuknya, tentunya ia memayungi dirinya sendiri. Mereka sedikit lama saling berpandangan satu sama lain hingga urat kekesalan muncul di dahi Naruto. "Apa?" ah, Naruto menjadi buruk sekarang. Suasana hatinya yang tidak konsisten membuat dirinya banyak membenci orang yang menurutnya mengganggu.

Naruto mengenyampingkan tubuhnya. Memutus kontak mata dari pemuda raven dihadapannya. Jelas sekali raut wajahnya menggambarkan kekesalan. Lagi-lagi ia menyisir helai pirangnya kebelakang. 'tipikal' batin Sasuke. "cih.. Sebaiknya kau tidak menghala-Akh" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah benda hitam menampar dahinya dengan cukup keras yang diketahui sebuah payung lipat. "Statusku sebagai guru dan kau adalah murid. Bersikaplah dengan sopan dan beretika layaknya-"

Zrashh

-murid." tepat sebuah mobil sedan hitam melewati mereka berdua dan memberi cipratan yang menghiasi pakaian di keduanya. Kali ini, mood Sasuke yang menjadi buruk. Matanya memicing saat melihat kondisi sebelah kiri bagian tubuhnya yang tertutupi noda. "Pfftt.. Seorang guru yang menjadi pujaan banyak perempuan dengan tidak elitnya terkena cipratan akibat mobil yang melewatinya." tentu saja perkataan Naruto yang lebih tepatnya pernyataan membuat amarah Sasuke melonjak tinggi. Baru saja ia akan membuka suara, entah kenapa tiba-tiba amarahnya sedikit pupus. Iris onyxnya menangkap dengan jelas ekspresi pemuda pirang dihadapannya yang tertawa kecil dengan tulus. Sasuke sempat tidak berkedip beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ekspresinya kembali ke semula. Datar nan dingin.

"kau tahu, ini peristiwa yang sangat langka ya-"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti. Senyumnya hilang bak ditelan samudera, tergantikan dengan ekspresi yang penuh gelisah. Sasuke yang melihat perubahan itu mengangkat sebelah alis, sangat heran dengan kepribadian pemuda dihadapannya itu. Apa Naruto mengidap bipolar? Pikirnya. Sasuke menyadari jika pandangan Naruto tidak lagi berfokus padanya, namun pada sesuatu di belakangnya. "itu mobil ayah." ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke reflek menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Onyxnya menangkap mobil sedan hitam yang terhenti tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berada. Belum sempat Sasuke berbicara, sosok dihadapannya hilang. "sial." ekor matanya mencari-cari sosok yang sebelumnya berada dihadapannya. "kemana perginya si bodoh itu, huh?" gumam Sasuke seraya menekan kekesalannya. Irisnya memicing tajam ke arah seberang jalan namun nihil.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" sontak sebuah pertanyaan membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sumber. Ah, Namikaze Minato, batinnya. Sasuke langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya dan disambut oleh kekehan dari Minato. "tak perlu formal seperti itu. apa kabarmu?" ujar Minato seraya mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang disambut oleh Sasuke. "aku baik." jawab Sasuke apa adanya. "syukurlah. Oh ya, kupikir tadi aku melihat anakku disini." ujar Minato sambil menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari sang objek. 'memang benar' batin Sasuke sweatdrop. "ah benar Sasuke, apa kau sibuk? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam hari ini" tanya Minato dengan senyum tipis. "Maafkan aku Minato-san, aku ada urusan setelah ini" jawab Sasuke dengan senyum terpaksa. "hmm.. Sayang sekali. Baiklah, sampai jumpa Sasuke-kun. Sampaikan salamku pada ayahmu." ujar Minato yang seraya membungkukkan badannya diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"sampai jumpa, Minato-san."

Selepas Sasuke mengamati kepergian sedan hitam yang tak jauh darinya , ia langsung berlari kecil untuk mencari sosok pirang yang sebelumnya sedang bersamanya. "kemana perginya bocah itu" sampai langkah kakinya membawa Sasuke ke sebuah tempat dimana orang-orang dengan mudahnya melihat desiran ombak laut yang terpantul sinar Mentari disana. Sasuke menurunkan payung hitamnya lalu melipatnya kembali. Onyxnya tak sengaja menangkap helai pirang yang selama ini ia cari. Uzumaki Naruto, tengah menyandarkan diri di pembatas yang terbuat dari stainless seraya menyangga pipinya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari keestetikaan yang Tuhan berikan. Masih terlihat jelas surai pirangnya yang turun akibat air hujan. Merasa ada yang janggal, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, mendapati seorang guru yang tengah memandangi gelombang laut yang saling bertumbukan. Naruto mendecih saat matanya sempat bertemu pandang. Ia berlalu pergi sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. "percuma kau melarikan diri, Minato-san sudah mengetahui soalmu." kata Sasuke santai. Naruto membalikkan tubuh, irisnya memicing tajam ke arah pemuda yang berstatus sebagai guru pengganti. "lalu, apa aku harus percaya?" Naruto sedang berusaha terlihat tenang walaupun hatinya terasa gugup. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa sang guru tengah berbohong. Naruto terus mengamati gerak-gerik sang guru yang tengah merogoh saku coatnya, mengambil satu Batang rokok yang kemudian dinyalakan. Menghisapnya dengan tenang sebelum iris hitamnya membalas menatap sang murid. "apa aku terlihat berbohong?" tanyanya datar. Well, Sasuke memang sedang bersandiwara sekarang. Iris hitam kelamnya menatap lurus pada sapphire di depannya. Lagi-lagi hujan yang sebelumnya sempat terhenti kini kembali turun. Sasuke kembali memasang payungnya, namun tidak dengan Naruto yang masih bergeming. "kau akan sakit jika terus seperti itu, dobe" ujar Sasuke dingin. "siapa yang kau bilang dobe, huh?!" kata Naruto tak kalah dingin. Sasuke kembali melempar payung lipat yang sebelumnya ditinggalkan oleh Naruto di trotoar pejalan kaki. Tapi kali ini Naruto menangkapnya. "kau." ujar Sasuke seraya mengarahkan dagunya pada Naruto.

"Yo Teme."

Twitch.

Okay, kini amarah Sasuke sedikit tersulut. Terlihat Naruto menahan tawa dengan tatapannya yang mengejek pada sang guru. Namun sebuah getaran yang berasal dari saku Sasuke membuatnya berhenti. Raut wajahnya kembali datar dan bosan melihat aktivitas orang didepannya yang berbicara lewat telepon genggam dengan seseorang diseberang sana. Naruto memutarkan kedua bola matanya dan hendak meninggalkan sang guru. "Shion akan menjemputmu disini, Naruto." pemuda pirang tersebut langsung menoleh, terutama saat mendengar nama kecilnya disebut. Ia menunjukkan mimik ketidaksenangan saat menatap Sasuke. "Apa urusa- tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu Shion, teme?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke menyeringai dan hanya ditanggapi kernyitan oleh Naruto. "jangan meremehkanku, dobe" Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan ber-oh ria. "baiklah, kau mengakuinya sekarang." ujar pemuda Tan tersebut diikuti tawaannya yang cempreng. "well, kita lihat apa yang terjadi setelah ini." pernyataan Sasuke membuat tawa Naruto terhenti, manatap sang guru dengan kesan yang terasa mengganggu. Naruto hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya dan hendak membalikkan tubuh. Ia berniat meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Namun, irisnya menangkap seorang perempuan berkulit pucat.

"Uh-oh."

"Selamat sore, Namikaze-kun." Shion. Wanita yang telah bekerja selama enam tahun lamanya di keluarga Namikaze itu berdiri tegap layaknya ksatria wanita. Jas hitam dengan rok selutut yang menjadi ciri khasnya serta kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis di wajahnya semakin membuat Naruto bergidik melihatnya. Entahlah, rasanya jantan sekali untuk wanita anggun seperti Shion. Pemuda pirang tersebut sontak membalikkan badannya, membuat iris birunya bertemu pandang dengan iris hitam sang guru. Naruto menyeringai.

Sekarang atau tidak ia harus melarikan diri.

Naruto langsung mengambil seribu langkah dengan kecepatan kilat, berniat lari meninggalkan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya itu. Namun sepertinya rencana pemuda tersebut gagal karena Sasuke sudah lebih dulu mencekalnya dan mendorongnya balik sehingga membuat Naruto hilang keseimbangan. Saat Naruto kira ia akan terjatuh, tangan pucat itu kini menariknya kembali. "Cih, pengganggu." ujar Naruto seraya menepis cengkraman dari guru ravennya. Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihatnya tapi ia tak menunjukan. "Baiklah, jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu Namikaze-kun." tanpa babibu lagi Shion langsung menarik(baca: menyeret) sang tuan yang tentunya mendapat respon berontak dari Naruto. "Ah ya dan kau" Shion melirik lewat bahunya, iris violetnya menyirat ketidaksukaan pada seseorang yang sebelumnya ia hubungi. Pria yang menjabat sebagai guru pengganti tersebut membalasnya dengan pongah. "sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan bocah ini." ucapan tajam dari Shion sama sekali tidak Sasuke gubris. Ia hanya sibuk dengan batang rokok yang dihisapnya.

"sayangnya, itu mustahil."

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat awet muda duduk tepat di depan sang anak bersurai pirang. Tak luput dari tatapannya yang bosan. "jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya sang ibu yang tengah melakukan table manner dalam menikmati teh hijaunya kepada sang anak. "seperti biasa, mungkin lebih tepatnya normal." jawab Naruto enteng tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wanita bersurai merah tersebut. "hmm.. normal seperti biasakah, setelah kau mendapat surat peringatan dari kepala sekolah?" tanggapan Kushina membuat Naruto sedikit gugup akan hal itu. Well, bagaimanapun juga ia masih memiliki rasa takut pada sang ibu, terutama pada situasi canggung seperti ini. Rasanya seperti seorang anak nakal yang ketahuan mencuri, bukan?

"itu hanya se-" tepat Kushina menghentakkan cangkir keramiknya, suara Naruto tercekat. Sulit rasanya melanjutkan kalimatnya. Naruto mendengus dalam hati saat ia melihat sang ibu bangkit dari duduknya, meletakkan sebuah surat dengan hanko merah kepala sekolah yang tertera jelas disitu dengan kasar. "ibu hanya heran denganmu, Naruto. Dimana prestasimu itu? Lenyapkah ditelan dengan sikapmu yang berandal itu?" sungguh Kushina memang kecewa saat mengetahui sang anak bersikap tidak serius di sekolah. Tangannya bersidekap memandang hamparan kebun anggur melalui jendela perancis. Iris violetnya sekilas melirik sang anak yang tengah membuang muka untuk menghindari dirinya. Diam-diam wanita bersurai merah tersebut menghembuskan napasnya lalu mendudukkan kembali dirinya. Di saat itu juga Naruto kembali menatap sang ibu walaupun terkesan ragu-ragu. "bagaimana jika kita bertaruh?" ujar Kushina membuat Naruto mengernyit bingung. "maksudmu ibu?" pertanyaan yang dibalas pertanyaan membuat Kushina menghela napas sekali lagi. "maksudku, jika kau bisa menarik kembali surat ini" terang Kushina seraya menunjukkan surat yang sebelumnya dibicarakan. "alangkah senangnya ibu melihat dirimu kembali lurus." sambung Kushina dengan senyum cerahnya membuat Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "namun jika hal yang terjadi sebaliknya, ibu akan mencabut semua fasilitas yang ibu berikan maupun itu dari ayah sekalipun." well, pernyataan Kushina memang membuat Naruto kalah telak saat itu juga.

"dan kau akan ku tempatkan di desa kecil untuk sekolahmu. bagaimana?"

.

"umm.. apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan, Kushina?" suara seorang paruh baya yang terdengar sangat hati-hati, membuat objek yang ditujunya menoleh. "kurasa tidak, mengingat dirinya memang tidak bodoh seperti apa yang dilihat" kata Kushina tanpa basa-basi, membuat Minato tersenyum kaku. "lagipula, aku ragu jika ia masih bertindak seperti itu" sambung Kushina otomatis membuat Minato tersenyum hangat. "well, dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah." ucap Minato seraya menyesap kembali kopi hitamnya. Kushina yang mendengarnya terkekeh kecil, pikirannya kembali mengingat sorot mata bocah pirang tersebut yang intens saat ia menuturkan taruhannya. Sifat Naruto memang banyak diwariskan darinya.

"ehh... ada apa, Kushi-chan?" tanya Minato yang memang ia merasa sedikit gelisah saat melihat senyum Kushina terpantul lewat jendela. Yah, Minato merasa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. "haha.. tidak apa. Baiklah, oyasumi Minato." ujar Kushina yang beranjak dari tempatnya tak lupa memberi kecupan singkat di pipi sang suami sebelum kembali ke kamarnya. Minato mengehela napas ringan dan tersenyum tipis.

"ayah selalu bersamamu, Naruto."

.

"jadi?"

Iris kelamnya menatap tajam objek didepannya seraya menopang sebelah kakinya. Dirinya menyangga sisi pelipis kanannya menggunakan punggung tangan berkulit porselen tersebut. Berbeda dengan pemuda tan dihadapannya yang memasang senyum andalannya, tentunya dengan menghindari tatapan iris onyx dihadapannya. "suatu kecurangan apalagi yang telah kau perbuat?" ujar Sasuke seraya melempar lembaran kertas ujian ke arah meja yang menjadi pembatas mereka. Terlihat jelas angka bertinta merah yang bernilai seratus disitu. Pandangan Naruto beralih pada lembar kertas hasil ujiannya yang dua hari lalu ia ikuti dikelas. Jujur, Naruto bingung detik ini juga. Otaknya tidak mampu mencerna kalimat dari sang guru. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang juga masih setia menatapnya dingin. "umm.. maksudmu, sensei?" sungguh, kali ini Naruto naik pitam saat mendapati iris kelam yang terkesan meremehkan itu. Yah, setidaknya senyumannya masih ia pertahankan walaupun terlihat kaku.

Naruto sedikit menangkap desahan halus yang dikeluarkan dari Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai malam itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit jatuh. "jelaskan seperti apa motif mencontekmu saat ulangan lalu?" tepat rasanya ribuan pedang prajurit menghunus tubuh Naruto satu per satu. Yeah, sisi melankolisnya sedang berperan saat ini. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan tangannya yang masih menyangga sisi kanan pelipisnya. Menunggu sebuah jawaban dari pemuda yang berstatus sebagai muridnya kala itu.

"motif katamu? Haruskah aku memberi bukti terhadapmu sensei? Aku rela mengurangi waktu tidurku sebelum ujian berlangsung." nada bicara Naruto meninggi tidak seperti sebelumnya yang sedikit santai. Persetan dengan semua itu. Yang ada ia hanya ingin meninju wajah pucat menyebalkan itu. Tentunya sedikit demi sedikit Naruto berusaha untuk memulihkan nilai-nilainya kembali semenjak peristiwa pertemuannya dengan sang ibu, walaupun keonarannya masih terbilang tak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

Jawaban Naruto membuat Sasuke memandangnya intens. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah papan yang di permukaannya terdapat kertas yang terjepit dengan penjepit dari papan tersebut. Menoreh tulisan-tulisan yang membuat Naruto enggan melihatnya. Suara guratan pensil tersebut yang menurut Naruto mengganggu membuatnya mendecih.

Brukk.

"aku akan percaya jika melihat langsung dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menyodorkan papan tersebut di meja, Naruto mengikuti arah gerakannya. Iris birunya menangkap sebuah pertanyaan yang memang harus dijawab dengan rumus-rumus tertentu. Kali ini Naruto langsung meraih pena yang tersampir di sebelah kertasnya, mulai menorehkan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke memicingkan iris kelamnya. Mengamati gerak-gerik pemuda pirang didepannya itu secara detail. Sasuke kembali membenarkan letak kacamatanya tersebut, menyandarkan punggung tegapnya yang masih tak luput pandangannya dari Naruto. Sekilas ia bisa menangkap senyum ala psycho dari sang murid saat mengerjakan soal tersebut dengan tenang.

"well, aku sangat benci saat melihat sebuah kesalahan." ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara keduanya, membuat Naruto menghentikkan aktivitas mengerjakan soal. Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya memandang sang guru hendak menyalakan ceret api untuk rokoknya yang telah bertengger manis di bibir pucat tersebut. "dan yeah, kau tahu, aku benci melihat orang yang merokok tepat didepanku." perkataan Naruto dengan ekspresi polosnya membuat pergerakan Sasuke terhenti. Kemudian, Naruto kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Okay, kali ini Sasuke yang sedikit merasa kesal? Tentu saja. Secara tidak langsung dirinya telah dipermalukan oleh seorang murid berandal. Namun, ia tetap menghentikan aktivitas menyalakan benda tersebut dan menghisapnya. Berdehem kecil dan kembali melakukan aktivitas seperti sebelumnya. Kembali memandangi Naruto. Itulah yang Sasuke lakukan.

Naruto pun meletakkan penanya dengan dentuman yang agak keras. Ia pun bangkit seraya menysisir rambut pirangnya ke belakang dan tentunya kedua belah iris yang berbeda tersebut bertubrukan. "kau bisa melakukannya lagi padaku jika kau masih enggan untuk mempercayainya, Uchiha-sensei." Naruto bergegas meninggalkan ruangan milik sang guru, menghilang bersamaan tertutupnya pintu yang terbuat dari mahoni tersebut.

Tanpa melihat hasilnya pun, pria berkulit pucat itu sudah mengetahui hasil yang ia terima dari sang murid mengingat Sasuke terus memperhatikannya tanpa henti.

Ia kembali merogoh ke arah sakunya, mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya. Melanjutkan aktivitas yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda akibat ulah seseorang.

Yeah, seseorang yang membuat orientasi seksualnya menyimpang dan Sasuke akui itu merupakan hal terbodoh yang pernah ia alami selama dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya. Iris kelamnya menerawang jauh pada kaca jendela yang terpampang di sampingnya itu. Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul lima tepat yang memang seharusnya segala aktivitas sekolah dibubarkan.

Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok familiar baginya berjalan beriringan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata yang ia ketahui bermarga Sabaku. Si ketua osis panda. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat itu.

"kukira ia tidak punya teman sama sekali."

.

"hey"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Ia rasa seseorang telah memanggil kearahnya melihat keadaan sekitar telah sepi. Ah. Sabaku Gaara. Ketua osis yang jarang terlihat namun pengaruhnya cukup kuat di sekolah. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya mengingat dirinya tidak memiliki semacam urusan apapun dengannya. "ada apa?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi. "Mengingat kita sekelas tahun ini, aku hendak memberikanmu buku catatan saat kau tidak hadir minggu lalu." ujarnya dengan aura khas ketenangannya seraya mengulurkan sebuah buku yang tidak bisa dibilang tipis bercorak grid monokrom pada Naruto. Walaupun Naruto memang tertinggal pelajaran dalam kelas dan hal itu terlihat dari jumlah absennya yang lebih banyak, jujur Naruto sebenarnya tidak terlalu membutuhkannya. Jangan remehkan dirinya semenjak sang ibu menawarkannya (baca : mengancamnya) dengan hal yang tidak ia duga selama ini. Menarik semua fasilitasnya? Apalagi memindahkannya ke sekolah terpencil? Oh, lebih baik Naruto kembali ke jalan yang benar dengan fokus pada belajarnya seperti dulu. Sejak saat kejadian dengan sang ibu, Naruto bahkan rela menghabiskan waktu belajarnya dengan memotong jam tidurnya diam-diam. Bagaimanapun juga sebenarnya Kushina melarangnya untuk tidak terlalu berlebihan. Well, maafkan anakmu ini ibu.

Walaupun begitu, Naruto merasa bersyukur saat mengingat masih ada orang yang memerdulikannya dan ia sungguh menghargai hal itu. "aku menghargaimu, ketua osis." ucap Naruto tak luput dari senyum tipisnya. "yeah, mengingat perilakumu yang seperti itu, aku sedikit terkejut bisa melihat dirimu seformal ini." kalimat yang dilontarkan dari pemuda bermata panda tersebut dengan selipan nada lelucon membuat Naruto sedikit terasa awkward.

"well, aku cukup tersinggung oleh ucapanmu." kata Naruto seraya tertawa kering. 'Perilakumu yang seperti itu?' Ia mengakui memang dirinya dianggap tak pantas karena kelakuannya yang menyimpang selama ini. Tapi ini minggu pertama di bulan Maret dan itu menjadi awal kembali debutnya untuk memperbaiki citranya di sekolah. Huh. Belum saja mereka mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"oh.. maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tidak berniat seperti itu." Naruto melirik ke arah sang ketua osis melalui ekor matanya yang saat itu juga Gaara menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi rasa bersalah di wajahnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan yang tak sengaja sepasang iris kelam menangkapnya.

"pfft.. baiklah, aku terima perkataan maafmu, Gaara." sekali lagi Gaara menolehkan kepalanya sesaat telinganya menangkap nama kecilnya disebut oleh pemuda beriris sapphire disampingnya. Ia tak berkutik kala manik jadenya melihat wajah tan tersebut tertawa lepas seperti biasanya, namun terasa berbeda. "sumimasen, apa kau merasa terganggu saat aku memanggilmu nama kecilmu?" tanya Naruto seraya menggosok telapak tangannya pada tengkuk lehernya, jujur Naruto merasa canggung kembali setelah itu.

"tak masalah selama kau yang memanggilnya." perkataan Gaara sedikit membuat tubuhnya tersengat sesuatu. Tunggu. Kenapa dirinya mengatakan sesuatu dengan alasan yang terasa janggal? Gaara mengangkat bahunya menyertai jawaban yang ia lontarkan tersebut. Gaara terdiam hendak mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan Naruto.

"dan yah, mungkin kau orang pertama yang langsung menawarkan diri untuk berbicara padaku."

.

Setelah mereka berpisah tepat di gerbang sekolah, Naruto kini hanya berdiri diam seorang diri. Menunggu sesuatu beberapa menit hingga sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti melintas tepat didepannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang pun Naruto tahu siapa orang tersebut. Kacanya terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita yang dikenalnya dengan pakaian khas wanita jantannya.

"selamat sore, Namikaze-kun" ucap Shion seraya menurunkan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung bangirnya. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bergumam dan memutarkan kedua bola matanya, membuka pintu dan menempatkan seluruh tubuhnya kedalam mobil.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam melintas mengarungi jalanan kota Tokyo yang kala itu matahari mulai menutup diri dari langit. Terdapat dua makhluk dengan aktivitas yang berbeda dari keduanya. Shion, wanita cantik dengan kulit putih alabasternya serta surai pirang pucat yang terikat rapih tengah berkonsentrasi dengan tugas menyetirnya. Sedangkan pemuda tan disampingnya hanya memandang jalanan yang tak luput dari wajah bosannya. "malam ini anda harus bersiap Naruto-sama" percakapan yang dilakukan oleh Shion membuat Naruto sedikit terlonjak kembali ke alam sadarnya saat sebelumnya perasaan kantuk melanda dirinya. Naruto menoleh melalui ekor matanya, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat dari wanita disampingnya. "tuan dan nyonya mengundang makan malam bersama rekan bisnis, well bisa dibilang sahabat lama" sambung Shion yang hanya ditanggapi Naruto seadanya. "apa si kacamata datang?" pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuat Shion menoleh dan sedikit mengerutkan dahi. Yah, kali ini mereka tengah berhenti tepat di pertengahan lalu lintas, menunggu tanda lampu lalu lintas menjadi hijau kembali. "maksud anda Karin-san? Ah, ia akan datang mengingat Karin-san akan berkunjung minggu ini" mendengar jawaban dari Shion membuat pemuda pirang tersebut mendengus kasar. Yah, ia memang tidak rela mengingat sepupu yang berasal dari kerabat jauhnya itu datang. "oh kita lihat, apa lagi yang akan ia perbuat nanti" gumaman rendah dan terkesan dingin dari mulut Naruto masih bisa terdengar oleh Shion saat itu. "persiapkan mental dan fisikmu serta, tuan muda" perkataan Shion kembali dibalas dengusan dari sang empu. Shion memaklumi sikap tuan mudanya jika hal itu menyangkut Karin, sepupu kerabat jauhnya yang menyebalkan (baca:menjijikan).

Wanita yang tiba-tiba datang ke mansionnya dan berkata bahwa ia masih bersaudara dengan Kushina dan tentunya Kushina masih mengingat betul siapa wanita bermata empat dihadapannya ini walaupun bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak berjumpa. Karin masih memiliki darah Uzumaki setidaknya. Kemudian setelah itu, ia sengaja merebut perhatian kedua orang tuanya dari Naruto saat itu. Pemuda tan tersebut berkedut sesaat lintasan masa lalu berteduh dalam pikirannya. 'lihat seperti apa pembalasan yang menantimu, mata empat' batin Naruto seraya menyeringai.

Mereka pun tiba di rumah utama Namikaze-Uzumaki. Shion memakirkan sedan hitam pemberian dari sang nyonya rumah untuknya tepat di basement yang memang disediakan sebagai garasi mobil. Naruto bergegas pergi memasuki papannya, kakinya mengarah pada kamar yang dirindukannya. Tak lupa para pelayan di mansion tersebut menyambut kedatangannya dan hanya dibalas senyuman kecil Naruto. Oh, baru beberapa jam semenjak keberangkatannya ke sekolah, rasa rindunya sudah tak bisa terbendung terlalu lama untuk menghempaskan tubuh tannya pada kasur indahnya. Nyaman sekali, pikirnya. Iris sapphirenya menatap langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan seorang tamu malam ini yang akan diundang oleh kedua orang tuanya. "tumben sekali mereka mengundang rekan bisnis makan malam ke rumah utama" biasanya Kushina dan Minato akan melakukan hal tersebut dengan pertemuan pribadi seraya berbincang ringan di sebuah restoran yang mungkin akan disewa semalam. Naruto pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan melirik pada jam dinding yang melekat dikamarnya. Sekitar satu jam lagi ia akan disuruh turun kebawah oleh sang ibu untuk makan malam dan Naruto harus sesegara mungkin melakukan ritual membersihkan dirinya.

.

Suara ketukan yang berasal dari luar kamar Naruto membuatnya tak tahan untuk memutar bola matanya. Apalagi yang ia dengar bukan suara dari sang ibu, tetapi Shion. "Oh wow, apakah kaa-san sesibuk itu untuk menyambut tamu hingga aku tidak disusul olehnya?" bicara Naruto entah pada siapa. Ia hanya memakai setelan kemeja putih yang dibalut sweater rajutan berwarna krem, serta celana hitam. Well, jangan lupakan sandal rumah kesayangannya yang berbentuk kepala rubah berwarna orange tersebut.

"ah, Naruto-sama. Anda sudah siap?" pertanyaan Shion sukses membuat Naruto menyentuh tengkuknya dan berusaha menghindari tatapan menjelajah Shion. "kau memang manis, Naruto-sama" pernyataan Shion membuat Naruto mendecih pelan. "aku benci wajahku dan hentikan bahasa formalmu itu" sambung Naruto dingin seraya berjalan sedikit mendahului Shion yang mengekor dibelakangnya. "anda harus bersyukur dengan wajah manis tidak- wajah cantik yang anda punya" benar-benar Shion. Sudah keberapa kali untuk Naruto menahan malu mendengarnya. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya saat dirinya sudah bisa melihat ruangan yang banyak orang berkumpul, sepertinya para pelayan tengah menghidangkan sajiannya disana dan jangan lupakan suara menyebalkan Karin yang sempat tertangkap indra pendengarnya. Naruto pun membalikkan badannya menghadap Shion dan menatapnya ketus. "jangan mengatakan hal yang menjengkelkan Shion-nee! Aku ini tampan, bukan manis apalagi cantik" jawaban Naruto membuat Shion terkekeh geli mendengarnya. "okay, tapi aku yakin orang-orang disana pasti gemas melihat penampilanmu sekarang" ujar Shion seraya mengacak surai pirang tuan mudanya. Naruto akui, ia memang merasa nyaman dan terlindungi apabila dekat dengan Shion. Layaknya seorang kakak yang sigap kapanpun melindungi orang tercintanya. "terutama si bungsu Uchiha dingin itu" sahut Shion yang merasa jengkel saat mengingat pemuda bermodel rambut aneh tersebut. "dan yah, ka- tunggu. Apa maksudmu Uchiha bungsu!? Sebenarnya siapa sahabat lama orangtuaku ini!?" belum Shion sempat menjawab keterkejutan Naruto mengenai omongannya, suara seseorang menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"oh Naruto, Cepatlah kemari. Kau tidak boleh membuat tamumu menunggu lama, bukan?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang pun Naruto tahu siapa suara itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan sang ibu yang memang saat ini tengah memanggilnya dengan suara merdunya. Naruto yakin nada bicara ibunya itu ada maksud tertentu dan membuat perasaannya tidak enak seketika. Kaki jenjang tersebut dengan cekatan menuruni susunan anak buah tangga yang berhubungan langsung pada lantai pertama. Netra birunya menangkap sosok orang-orang yang memang Naruto ketahui sebagai teman dekat orang tuanya. Saat itu juga Naruto menahan napas ketika irisnya bertemu pandang dengan onyx kelam yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu dirinya. "Oh Hey, Naru-chan sayang, apa kabarmu?" Uchiha Mikoto, Naruto ingat wanita yang seumuran dengan sang ibunya ini beberapa tahun lalu pindah ke Jerman bersama keluarganya untuk persoalan cabang baru perusahaannya. Mungkin sekitar lima tahun yang lalu dan mereka telah kembali? Cukup membuat Naruto terkejut. Mikoto menangkup wajah chubby tannya seraya mengelus-elus kedua belah pipi tersebut dengan gemas. Oh tuhan, sejak kapan dirinya dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'chan' sedangkan pangkat preman masih melekat kuat dalam dirinya? Naruto akui ia memang tampan dan tidak ada manis atau kata cantik yang hinggap diwajahnya itu. Cukup narsis sifat Naruto. "a-aku baik" dan hell! Apalagi ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba dirinya menjadi segugup ini sampai-sampai untuk berbicara pun ia harus terbata-bata? Oh tuhan, Naruto saat ini menahan diri untuk tidak menjalarkan rasa panas ke wajahnya.

"hahaha.. Naruto hanya sedang gugup Mikoto-baasan, benarkan Naruto?" timpal Karin seraya menyenggol lengan Naruto dengan senyuman mengejek. "aku tidak butuh pendapatmu, kacamata" ujar Naruto yang melewati Karin begitu saja untuk menempatkan diri bergabung pada meja makan. Karin yang awalnya berniat memberi gurauan mendadak sudut bibirnya berkedut kesal saat mendapat jawaban ketus dari si pirang. "wajah manismu sangat lucu ketika kau berbicara ketus seperti itu, Naruto" sahut Itachi yang hampir membuat Naruto tersedak air liurnya sendiri. "huh, apa yang kau katakan Itachi-nii? Maaf saja tapi wajahku ini tampan dan tidak ada kata manis" kata Naruto seraya bersidekap dan dibalas tawaan ringan dari Itachi. Tak menyadari sepasang iris kelam tak lepas memandang intens pada objek didepannya.

Naruto telah menyamankan posisi duduknya, ia sedikit berjengit saat merasa punggung kakinya terasa ditekan keras. Oh, Karin barusan menginjaknya dengan penuh dendam. Naruto sedikit meringis saat sakit menjalar di kakinya, apalagi jika rubah kesukaannya terinjak begitu saja. Naruto pun mengelak dari injakan kaki Karin dan kembali pada raut wajahnya yang serius seperti semula. Detik itu juga, Naruto ingin melarikan diri dari rumah untuk tidak melihat wajah tembok pemuda bersurai raven didepannya saat iris birunya saling memandang dengan onyx yang bersebrangan dengannya. Ya, Naruto salah mengambil posisi sepertinya mengingat ia sekarang duduk saling berhadapan dengan pemuda yang menjabat sebagai guru pengganti di sekolahnya. "anda baik-baik saja, Naruto-sama?" pertanyaan Shion menyadarkan Naruto dan pemuda pirang tersebut menggeleng sebagai respon.

"Sebegitu terpesonanya kah padaku sampai kau tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu, hn?"

Twitch.

Hampir saja Naruto bangkit dari duduknya untuk meninju wajah tembok datar tersebut jika tidak mengingat ini sebuah makan malam. Shion bisa merasakan aura gelap di sekitar tuan mudanya. Saat ini Shion tepat mengambil duduk di sebelah tuan mudanya karena Kushina selalu memaksanya ikut dalam acara makan malam. Ah, Kushina telah menganggap Shion sebagai satu kesatuan keluarga Namikaze.

Naruto mengeratkan pegangan pada garpu dan pisau di kedua tangannya dan menggertakan gigi. "kepercayaan dirimu terlalu tinggi, tuan" Sasuke tak kalah pongah menatap objek pirang didepannya seraya bersidekap dada. Pemuda atletis bak model tersebut memang terlihat memukai malam itu. Hanya dengan menggunakan turtleneck berwarna hitam serta kaki jenjang atletisnya yang dibalut celana katun hitam membuat dirinya semakin indah, terutama di mata para kaum hawa. Naruto juga sangat menyadari jika sedari tadi, Karin berusaha mencuri perhatian pemuda tembok tersebut namun gagal.

Tuan rumah bersama tamu terlarut dalam berbincang mengenai bisnis perusahaan mereka (baca: para orang tua). Itachi pun sesekali menimpali ucapan-ucapan para orang tua disitu dan terlihat sebagian orang yang lebih memilih diam karena tidak berminat sama sekali. Jangan lupakan Karin yang berceloteh untuk mencari perhatian Sasuke dan terkadang menggoda Naruto yang hanya ditanggapi ketus dari si pemuda pirang tentunya.

Kushina berdehem pelan sesaat pembicarannya terhenti dan irisnya melirik pemuda raven yang tengah menyesap kopi hitamnya. "jadi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang guru, Sasuke-kun?" pertanyaan dari Kushina entah mengapa membuat telinga Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi panas dan bahkan dirinya sempat tersedak kecil. Oh ayolah Naruto, pertanyaan ini untuk Sasuke kenapa dirimu yang terlihat salah tingkah?

"tentu menyenangkan. Bahkan aku mendapat pengalaman baru disana. Menghukum murid, misalnya" jawaban Sasuke yang kelewat santai tanpa beban hampir membuat makanan yang disendok Naruto terjatuh. Naruto mengingat hari-hari pertama saat Sasuke datang sebagai guru exact di kelasnya dan saat itu ia telat mengikuti pelajarannya. Alhasil, saat pulang sekolah ia kena hukum untuk mengerjakan seratus soal yang telah disediakan guru pantat ayam tersebut diruangannya. Suram sekali, pikirnya. Pemuda pirang tersebut berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan percakapan sang ibu dengan pria ayam itu. Peduli sekali, pikir Naruto seraya memasuki potongan sashimi kedalam mulutnya. Kushina terkekeh pelan saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Iris onyxnya tak lepas untuk melihat reaksi pemuda di hadapannya sedetail-detail mungkin. Sasuke tersenyum miring saat dirinya menangkap raut gelisah Naruto sepintas namun dengan pintarnya pemuda pirang tersebut berusaha berbicara dengan Shion mengenai rasa makanan yang terasa enak. Onyx kelamnya memandang sinis melihat aktivitas dua manusia berbeda gender dihadapannya.

"seperti apa murid yang pernah kau hukum itu, Sasuke-kun?" kali ini Minato ikut menimbrung dengan aura positifnya. "ceroboh, bahkan sepertinya murid lain menjauhinya" ujar Sasuke seraya iris kelamnya menatap tajam pemuda beriris sapphire didepannya yang juga membalas tatapannya dengan raut yang bergejolak. "eh? Malang sekali" ucap Minato yang terselip nada prihatin didalamnya. Dan itu anakmu sendiri, sambung Sasuke dalam hati.

"Naru-chan, setelah ini mainkan sebuah lagu ya?" permintaan Mikoto secara tiba-tiba tersebut menghentikan aktivitas Naruto ditempat. Jangan lagi, batinnya. "ah, aku... sudah berhenti" suara Naruto mengecil diujung kalimatnya. Iris sapphirenya melirik kedua orang tuanya. Minato yang memandang ke arahnya khawatir, sedangkan Kushina dengan tenangnya menyesap teh hijau di genggamannya. Oh astaga, padahal niatnya Naruto ingin meminta bantuan pada orang tuanya terutama sang ibu. Tapi respon macam apa itu, hah?, pikir Naruto seraya mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap buah jeruk yang barusan ia lepas kulitnya. "ehh!? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Mikoto yang terlihat jelas raut wajahnya yang kecewa sampai ia kembali meletakkan cangkir keramik pada meja makannya. Jangan mengatakannya berlebihan jika mengingat Mikoto orang kedua yang selalu menjadi pendengar baik dalam permainan pianonya dan tentunya orang pertama ialah keluarganya sendiri.

"yeah.. banyak alasan untuk itu, Mikoto-baasan" jawab Naruto sedikit ragu dengan senyum canggungnya. Jangan lupakan tangan tan yang mengusap tengkuknya dan terlihat mencengkram lehernya sendiri. Sasuke sangat tahu jika pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini dilanda kegugupan. Diam-diam Sasuke sering menganalisis perubahan raut serta gerak-gerik Naruto sedari dulu. "sejak kapan kau berhenti?" kali ini kepala keluarga Uchiha membuka mulut soal Naruto. "umm.. kurang lebih 2 tahun belakangan ini" jawaban Naruto sontak membuat Sasuke memandangnya sinis. "dua tahun dengan kelakuan yang memuakkan" gumam Sasuke yang nyaris tidak terdengar seluruh orang di sana. Namun hebatnya, Naruto mendengar kalimat itu hingga membuat tubuhnya menegang. Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Dan ternyata Shion juga sedikit menangkap sebuah gumaman walaupun tdak terdengar jelas namun bisa merasakan ketidaksukaan. "walaupun begitu, tetap saja kau harus memainkannya setelah ini kan, Naru? Aku sudah terlalu rindu mendengarnya" mendengar Mikoto seperti itu dengan wajah bak malaikat bercahaya mau tidak mau Naruto harus menurutinya kali ini. Ia tidak tega menolak permintaan Mikoto dengan raut wajah yang sangat mengharapkan dirinya itu. "bailah, aku akan bermain setelah ini" ucap Naruto yang di akhiri helaan napas kecil dan disambut kesenangan oleh Mikoto. "ehh? Apa kaa-san tidak terlalu memaksa Naruto?" tanya Itachi yang sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi mental Naruto yang terlihat sangat enggan untuk menerima permintaan Mikoto. "tidak apa, Itachi-nee. Itu bukan masalah besar" sahut Naruto seraya tertawa kering.

"baiklah"

.

Tepukan tangan yang berasal dari Mikoto mengakhiri permainan piano Naruto. Sebelumnya Naruto memainkan Sicilienne Op. 78 karya Gabriel Faure yang memang itu salah satu kesukaan Mikoto sejak dulu. Karena letak piano yang memang tak jauh dari ruangan makan dan kali ini tekanan berat diberikan kembali oleh Naruto. Sasuke yang terus memandanginya entah sejak kapan pemuda tersebut sudah berada di sebelahnya seraya menyangga kepalanya pada tepian piano. Itu memudahkan Sasuke untuk melihat keseluruhan wajah Naruto lebih dekat dan ia akan merekam setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya saat ini. dan sudah Naruto putuskan untuk tidak menganggap ada kehadiran makhluk tersebut, sehingga Naruto lebih memusatkan perhatiannya pada Mikoto yang sedang berceloteh.

Cantik. Satu kata yang memenuhi benak Sasuke kala itu walaupun tidak ada sedikitpun perubahan ekspresi di wajah porselennya. "bagaimana dengan chopin? Spring waltz?" ucapan Mikoto membuat tubuh Naruto kaku. Sasuke menyadari itu. Ibunya memang sangat suka dengan musik bergenre romantik. Sebuah rasa penasaran melanda Sasuke seketika saat melihat netra biru tersebut kosong walaupun irisnya mengarah pada tuts piano. Huh, apa yang dipikirkan si bodoh in?

"Naruto?"

"huh?"

Kali ini Naruto tepat memandang langsung iris hitam kelam milik Sasuke. "ada apa? Ah iya, spring waltz kah?" perkataan Naruto disambut desahan kesal dari Sasuke. "kau bahkan tidak menyadari ibu sudah tak disampingmu" Naruto mengernyit heran. Apa katanya? Kepala pirangnya langsung menoleh kearah tempat Mikoto duduk sebelumnya. "kau terlalu lama berpikir, atau mungkin melamunkan sesuatu?" Naruto merasa idiot sekarang. Yeah, dia memang sebenarnya makhluk idiot. 'tunggu, tunggu..' pikir Naruto yang tak habis pikir karena kelambatan otaknya. Tapi sepertinya pemuda pirang tersebut bisa mendengar percakapan yang ia ketahui sebagai ibunya dan suara yang berasal dari Mikoto. "Kushina-baasan ingin menunjukkan resep terbarunya pada ibuku" seolah membaca pikiran Naruto dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang berada di benak Naruto. "aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, teme" ujar Naruto seraya membuang muka dan menghindari wajah Sasuke yang berada pada jangkauan penglihatannya. Naruto hendak bangkit meninggalkan pemuda raven tersebut. Cih, tak sudi dirinya dekat-dekat dengannya, begitulah pikirannya.

"mau kemana, dobe?"

Terkutuk kau Uchiha Sasuke. Berani sekali ia menyentuh lengannya dan menahan tubuhnya seenaknya. "tentunya pergi untuk tidak melihat wajah tembok menyebalkan dirimu, sensei" wow berani sekali kau Naruto menentang Sasuke. Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum miring saat melihat ekspresi jengkel dari Naruto saat itu. Mungkin sedikit bermain-main dengan dobenya akan menyenangkan. "baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Itupun jika kau ingin kuantitas nilaimu kuturunkan" perkataan meluncur dari suara bariton yang masih menggenggam lengannya sontak membuat Naruto menoleh horor. "apa? Yang benar saja!? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengaitkannya dengan nilaiku!?" amarah Naruto melonjak, terdengar dari suaranya yang meninggi serta wajah yang memerah menahan marah.

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "kau belum memainkan lagu untukku." Kata Sasuke enteng, tak luput dari wajah datarnya yang memandang lurus pemuda pirang didepannya. What? Tentu saja Sasuke tidak ingin meninggalkan momen mencuri kesempatan dari Narutonya. Bisa dibilang ia cemburu dengan Naruto yang memainkan lagu untuk Mikoto, sedangkan kepada Sasuke?

Oh kau kekanakan sekali, Sasuke.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, kali ini Naruto mau tak mau harus menuruti permintaan Sasuke. Tentunya Naruto tidak rela mengingat nilai-nilainya jika dibandingkan sebelumnya meningkat secara perlahan dan hilang begitu saja hanya karena keegoisan sang guru? Naruto masih sayang nyawa jika mengingat taruhan sang ibu terhadapnya.

Naruto menghempaskan bokongnya dengan keras. Menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya dengan ekspresi yang lucu menurut Sasuke. Ah, pemuda pucat itu sangat menikmati segalanya jika berhadapan dengan Naruto. "bagaimana dengan beethoven? Silence, hn?" Naruto memicing ke arah Sasuke yang masih setia dengan posisi bergemelayut di tepi piano, memandang datar tanpa beban ke arah Naruto.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto mulai menekan tuts piano seirama dengan lagu yang diminta Sasuke. Hah benar-benar, lagu yang ia mainkan sangat cocok dengan tipe dan aura seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Keterdiamannya namun di satu sisi berkharisma yang menjadi khas dirinya serta bermulut tajam. Jangan lupakan dengan irit bicaranya itu. Tunggu. Kenapa juga Naruto sempat-sempatnya memuji Sasuke?

Ah, sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak mendengar suara bermain Naruto semenjak kepergiannya ke Jerman saat itu. Ketika dirinya masih menginjak usia dua puluh tahun. Pada saat itu, Sasuke terkadang meluangkan waktunya untuk mendengar lantunan musik klasik selama berjam-jam tak ada habisnya. Apalagi saat dimana dirinya datang mewakili Uchiha Corp ke sebuah pesta yang diadakan para petinggi untuk sebuah proyek besar di Kyoto. Di saat itu juga Sasuke bertemu bocah pirang berusia 14 tahun untuk kesekian kalinya yang tengah bermain piano di sudut pesta. Bocah bermarga Namikaze dan keturunan Yakuza Jepang Timur yang merupakan anak dari sahabat lama orangtuanya itu.

Sasuke masih ingat jelas bagaimana raut wajah Naruto 14 tahun yang kala itu tengah menatap jengkel ke arah wanita bersurai merah. Uzumaki Karin. Perempuan yang memiliki usia yang sama dengan Sasuke. Wanita tersebut tengah berbincang riang dengan para tamu undangan di pesta itu. Tentunya merebut perhatian orangtuanya dari Naruto. Awalnya Sasuke mengira jika Naruto anak yang suka menaruh dendam karena tatapan tajamnya, padahal tidak terlihat menakutkan sama sekali di mata Sasuke. Mungkin bagi pemuda raven tersebut sangat mengemaskan.

Kelopak mata Sasuke yang sebelumnya menutup menikmati alunan nada dari Naruto seraya mengingat berbagai kisah di masa lalu, kini terbuka. Mengarah tajam pada Naruto yang tepat pada saat itu ia telah menyelesaikan lagunya. Naruto yang merasa ada sesuatu sedari tadi terus memantaunya menoleh. Memberi ekspresi ketidaksukaan untuk sang guru. "apa kau puas?" ujar Naruto dingin dan memandang intens Sasuke. Sedangkan tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun dari wajah porselen tersebut terkecuali iri hitamnya yang menyedot seperti hole yang tak berujung. Sedikit membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Sasuke pun bangkit dari duduknya, tentunya iris sapphire Naruto tak lepas untuk terus mengamati pergerakan sang guru.

Srukk.

Mata biru jernih itu menatap polos sang guru. Jemari panjang yang dibalut kulit alabaster tersebut mengacak pelan seraya meremas lembut helaian-helaian pirang itu. "aku akan lebih puas jika mulai sekarang kau harus berlatih kembali" suara baritone dari bibir tipis tersebut membuat Naruto memasang raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sedangkan wajah tegas sang guru masih kokoh dengan ekspresi dingin, namun tersirat keteduhan disana. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Sasuke sedikit meremas kembali helaian pirang sang murid lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Astaga, rambutnya halus sekali.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Belenggu**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Storyline : YukirinShuu**

 **Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto**

 **Genre : Drama, Slice of life, Romance**

 **Rated : T/M**

 **Warning! This is BL/ShounenAi/YAOI/Typo**

Semenjak acara makan malam bersama sahabat orang tuanya, entah itu apa, naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya. Mungkinkah penyebab dari perkataan sarkas sang guru saat itu? Tidak. Naruto bahkan berpikir jika Sasuke tak sepenuhnya jahat padanya. Terutama saat jemari porselen tersebut mengusap puncak kepalanya. Namun, pengecualian sikapnya pada saat makan malam yang memang jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Mulutnya memang tajam.

"kau tidak makan siang?"

Naruto yang tengah duduk berdiam diri di kelas bersama tumpukan buku dimejanya menoleh. Iris sapphirenya menangkap pemuda bersurai merah bata yang berpangkat sebagai ketua osis di sekolah tersebut. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya ringan, lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada ponsel yang berada di atas mejanya. Mungkin mendengar lagu di saat kepenatan menghampiri dirinya tak ada salahnya bukan?

Gaara menyodorkan sekotak susu putih yang dibalas delikan dari Naruto. "aku memberimu dan memaksa kau untuk menerimanya." ujar Gaara yang duduk menyamping di kursi tepat di depan Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang tersebut memutar kedua bola matanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto meraih kotak susu yang diberikan oleh Gaara dan segera menenggak habis dengan beberapa tegukan. Cukup membuat Gaara salut melihatnya. "wow, ternyata cara minummu tidak biasa juga." ujar Gaara terselip nada keterkejutan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si pirang. Naruto sekilas melirik perubahan raut wajah Gaara walaupun hanya seperkian detik. "yeah, mungkin sekotak susu dapat membantu otakku untuk saat ini." respon Naruto datar. "Terima kasih." sambung Naruto seraya tersenyum tipis. Sekali lagi, Gaara kembali mengamati aktivitas teman pirang sekelasnya itu dengan seksama. Sepertinya pemandangan yang sangat langka sekali melihat pemuda tan tersebut membaca buku apalagi Naruto terlihat sangat fokus pada bukunya. "hey, aku baru kali ini melihatmu seperti ini." kata Gaara seraya menyeruput minuman kaleng soda yang berada di genggamannya. Wajahnya tak luput dari kerutan di dahinya. "Seperti apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si ketua osis dengan mengangkat sebelah alis. Naruto sangat tahu diri jika ia tidak serajin anak-anak yang menjadi panutan di sekolah tersebut mengingat tingkah lakunya selama ini. Setidaknya aku sedang berusaha, pikir Naruto yang berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"maksudku kau lebih baik seperti ini."

Tunggu. Apa barusan dirinya dipuji? Jujur walaupun awalnya Naruto memang agak tersinggung oleh perkataan Gaara, namun setidaknya ia mempunyai teman satu kelas yang bisa berinteraksi dengannya sekarang. "kuanggap itu sebagai pujian." komentar Naruto tenang seraya membalikkan lembar buku ke halaman berikutnya. "well, sepertinya percakapan kita hanya sampai disini mengingat aku harus ke ruang osis sekarang. Jaa na." Gaara bangkit dan bergegas meninggalkan ruang kelas yang mulai beberapa murid masuk dan hanya dibalas gumaman dari Naruto.

Ketua osis itu tidak buruk juga.

.

Naruto berjalan seorang diri menyusuri lorong koridor dengan tas punggungnya. Memang sudah saatnya ia kembali ke rumah untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh yang sudah terlalu banyak menerima beban pelajaran dikelasnya. Sampai ia telah berada di pertigaan lorong koridor, telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang samar. Kaki jenjangnya terhenti seketika saat telinganya kembali menangkap suara lirih dan disusul suara-suara desahan lainnya yang Naruto yakini bersumber dari ruang kesehatan. Pemuda pirang tersebut dengan cekatan mengusap tengkuknya, iris birunya menoleh ke arah kiri lalu ke kanan untuk memastikan jika ia hanya seorang diri disitu. Dengan perasaan yang entah kenapa ia menjadi gugup, Naruto mendekat ke arah pintu bercorak tersebut yang ia ketahui sebagai ruang kesehatan secara perlahan. Iris birunya membola saat menangkap pemandangan laknat melalu celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Oh Tuhan.

Tangannya langsung membungkam mulut. Kakinya seakan tidak mampu menopang seluruh tubuhnya. Seorang pria yang tengah memaju mundurkan pinggulnya ke arah lubang kewanitaan yang Naruto ketahui perempuan tersebut bernama Tayuya. Naruto bisa menebak jika si pria tersebut yang berperan sebagai dominannya adalah Kimimaro. Pemuda berkulit putih yang cukup populer di kalangan perempuan sekolahnya itu karena wajah bak model serta ketangkasannya dalam olahraga.

The hell? Apa-apaan ini? Naruto tengah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri mengenai peristiwa yang langsung ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Haruskah dirinya melapor pada pihak guru atau mengabaikannya?

Dengan cekatan, Naruto merogoh tas punggungnya dan mengambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang merupakan teman kesehariannya dalam beraktivitas. Naruto berniat mengambil gambar dari peristiwa yang terjadi di ruang kesehatan tersebut. Dua gambaran Naruto dapatkan dan segera ia masukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, tak luput dari peluh yang tecetak jelas di pelipisnya.

Secara perlahan Naruto memundurkan langkah kakinya secara teratur disertai napasnya yang sedikit demi sedikit menjadi terputus-putus. Setelah peristiwa naas itu menimpanya, pikiran Naruto hanya satu. Ruang kepala sekolah, pikirnya.

Merasa jika ia sudah berada di luar jangkauan area ruang kesehatan, Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga menuju lantai dua yang memang ruangan kepala sekolah berada satu lantai diatasnya saat ini. 'ugh.. aku merasa mual' batin Naruto gelisah masih setia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ruang kepala sekolah terletak di sudut bagian barat gedung sehingga membuat energi Naruto banyak terkuras.

Naruto memberhentikan dirinya berjarak beberapa langkah terhadap pintu jati tua bergaya eropa kuno didepannya. Menundukkan tubuhnya dengan bertopang pada lututnya untuk mengambil pasokan oksigen yang lebih banyak. Jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang masih bergetar, entah kenapa semakin membuat Naruto cemas.

Saat itu juga kepala si pirang tersebut mendongak ketika suara debuman pintu yang tertutup tertangkap jelas di inderanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Uchiha Sasuke seraya memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya dalam saku celana, memandang tajam terhadap objek pirang didepannya yang terlihat kelelahan. 'Apa dia berlari?' pikirnya saat melihat nafas Naruto memburu dengan tubuh yang bergetaran.

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk berbicara karena kebutuhan oksigen telah terpenuhi, Naruto menatap lurus pada sang guru. "aku harus bertemu kepala sekolah." ujar Naruto intens walaupun tersirat nada keraguan disana. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alis saat melihat lebih jelas penampilan Naruto yang sangat berantakan.

"kepala sekolah mengambil cuti beberapa hari ke Hokkaido-"

"APA!?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke memejamkan kedua belah iris onyxnya lalu mendengus pelan karena mendapat respon yang cukup berisik baginya. "b-bagaimana jika ini sangat penting!?" tanya kembali Naruto dengan nada bicara yang semakin meninggi. Ah, hilang sudah mood baik Sasuke sekarang. Oh Naruto, jangan kau lupakan etika di depan guru saat berbicara.

"aku yang memegang wewenang kepala sekolah selama ia tidak ada. Jadi, apa maumu?" kalimat Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit tercengang. Wow, bagaimana bisa seorang Sasuke memegang tugas kepala sekolah dan bukankah Sasuke hanya seorang guru pengganti? Naruto yang sebelumnya sudah sangat yakin dengan keputusannya untuk melaporkan peristiwa serupa tersebut agak sedikit canggung. Ah entahlah, ia jadi sedikit mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahukan pada Sasuke.

Naruto meremas rambutnya dengan kuat. Sasuke bisa menangkap tangan tan tersebut sedikit bergetar. "dobe, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan tampang stoic walaupun dibalik itu Sasuke sangat khawatir dengan pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini. "aku harus membicarakan ini, tapi tidak disini, sensei." ucap Naruto yang akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya menatap langsung pada Sasuke. Tercetak jelas raut wajah yang tak dapat diartikan menurut Sasuke.

"hn. Ikutlah denganku."

.

Sasuke belum memberi respon apapun saat Naruto selesai menjelaskan semua hal tentang apa yang dilihatnya setelah pulang sekolah. Sasuke baru mengetahui sisi lain Naruto yang seperti ini. Maksudnya, Narutonya ini sangatlah murni. Kini mereka berdua berada di dalam Maybach Exelero yang diketahui milik pemuda bungsu Uchiha tersebut yang terparkir di taman bagian barat gedung utama sekolah. Sasuke masih setia menunggu Naruto untuk menghirup udara setelah berbicara dengan panik mengenai apa yang dilihatnya.

"sensei, kenapa kau diam saja? apa aku belum cukup menjelaskan?" tanya Naruto yang memang sangat kecewa mendapati respon dari sang guru yang hanya sekedar bergumam tidak jelas menurutnya. "apa kau ada bukti?" tanya Sasuke, kali ini menatap intens langsung ke wajah Naruto. Naruto langsung memalingkan wajah untuk menghindari kontak mata dari sang guru. Dengan perasaan yang sangat enggan untuk menunjukkan fotonya, Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah gambar yang menunjukkan adegan tidak senonoh di ponselnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat terkesan dengan tindakan Naruto yang cepat, tapi tentunya Sasuke hanya merespon dengan dua kata andalannya. Seketika Sasuke sedikit terkejut dan reflek menangkap benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut yang jatuh dari genggaman Naruto saat tengah menunjukkan kepadanya.

"kau baik-baik saja, Naru?" Sasuke sangat tahu jelas jika Naruto terlihat bergetaran sampai membuat genggaman ponsel di tangannya terjatuh. Sungguh, kali ini Sasuke gelisah tak karuan. Ia mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto perlahan saat pemuda pirang tersebut membungkam mulutnya. "ugh... aku merasa mual." sungguh kali ini Naruto merasa perutnya bergejolak hebat. Jujur sebagai laki-laki Naruto pun pernah melihat adegan dewasa di laptopnya. Tapi jika seperti ini lain cerita. Maksudnya, melihat langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri membuat dirinya berguncang.

"sepertinya kita harus ke rumah sakit." ucap Sasuke hendak menyalakan mesin mobilnya, namun tangan tan menahannya lemah membuat Sasuke menoleh cepat. "aku tidak apa-apa dan aku harus pula-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, deringan ponsel menginterupsinya yang memang berasal dari si pirang. Naruto dengan gerakan yang sedikit tergesa merogoh saku celananya, melihat layar ponselnya yang tertera nama Shion tengah memanggilnya.

"moshi-moshi."

 _/"Naruto-kun, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak menjemputmu."/_

"Apa!? Kenapa?"

 _/"Nyonya memintaku untuk mengambil pesanan mawar sore ini dan cukup memakan waktu yang lama."/_

Sasuke cukup tajam untuk menangkap apa yang tengah dibicarakan murid pirangnya tersebut dengan seseorang di seberang ponsel. Ia bersidekap dada dengan tenang sampai percakapan yang di lakukan orang disampingnya berakhir.

"sensei, entah apa kau percaya atau tidak dengan ceritaku."

"hn."

"oh astaga. Setidaknya responlah sesuatu, Uchiha-san."

Kata terakhir Naruto cukup membuat iris onyx tersebut terbuka perlahan, menampilkan irisnya sekelam malam. "dan yeah, terima kasih telah mendengar ceritaku dan aku harus pulang sekarang, selamat sore." Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan kalimatnya segera merapihkan segala sesuatu yang dianggap berantakan pada dirinya hingga suara baritone menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"pulang?"

Naruto menoleh. Iris birunya memicing ke arah sang guru raven tersebut. "apa telingamu bermasalah?" tanya Naruto setengah mengejek namun tidak membuat perubahan sedikit pun dari raut wajah Sasuke. "aku yang mengantarmu." pernyataan dari Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam, memandang Sasuke dengan tampang bodohnya tiba-tiba. Belum ia sempat merespon, Sasuke terlebih dahulu mengemudikan Exelero-nya yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Hey, aku tidak memintamu." ocehan Naruto hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Sasuke saat ini. Jujur sebenarnya Naruto sangat tidak ingin berjarak dekat dengan pemuda raven tersebut, apalagi hanya berdua seperti ini dengan atmosfer yang tidak mendukung. Awkward sekali, batinnya.

"cih.. kau selalu saja bertindak seenaknya, teme." gumam Naruto ketus memandang lurus jalanan di depannya dengan ekspresi masam. "katakan itu pada dirimu, dobe." jawab Sasuke cepat dan dibalas geraman dari Naruto. "sial, kau bahkan tidak memberi tanggapan yang baik mengenai ceritaku tadi." ujar Naruto kembali dengan nada yang menekan. Kali ini, matanya menatap datar pemandangan kota Tokyo yang tidak ramai seperti biasanya. "Uchiha Sasuke memang tidak bisa diharapkan." sambung Naruto yang terdengar sangat kecil suaranya, namun Sasuke menangkapnya.

Tepat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, mobil tersebut berdecit keras sehingga membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget di tempat. "hey, apa kau tidak bisa menyetir dengan baik, huh!?" nyaris saja Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya pada dashboard jika tidak mengingat memakai sabuk pengaman. Sasuke mendesah pelan, matanya masih setia tertuju pada jalanan di hadapannya.

"apa yang kau harapkan dariku?"

Bahkan Naruto mulai berpikir sekarang. Apakah gurunya ini mengidap penyakit bipolar atau berkepribadian ganda? Selama pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, ia merasa kesulitan untuk menebak jalan pikir Sasuke. Peduli sekali, pikir Naruto yang akhirnya seperti itu. Naruto menatap tanpa minat pada Sasuke yang tak luput dari tampang stoicnya. "aku berharap untuk tidak melihat wajah tembokmu itu." ujar Naruto tanpa emosi. Cukup membuat Sasuke meliriknya melalui ekor matanya. Walaupun Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang menunjukkan perasaannya langsung, tapi sekarang ini Sasuke merasa dongkol dengan bocah di sampingnya itu.

Sebersit ide muncul di benak pemuda jenius tersebut. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. "katakan seperti itu lagi sampai nilaimu menjadi nol." perkataan Sasuke yang kelewat santai membuat Naruto memandangnya sengit. "kau orang yang licik dan selalu mengaitkan apapun dengan nilaiku." Naruto merasa jengkel mendengar kalimat dari Sasuke terutama jika menyangkut nilainya itu.

Pemuda tan tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping jendela yang tersampir di sana, tak luput dari wajahnya yang menekuk. "setidaknya kau bukan orang jahat, kan?" gumam Naruto dengan nada rendah. Entah mungkin efek dari kalimat Naruto barusan, mood Sasuke sedikit membaik ketika menangkap sesuatu yang menyenangkan dari Naruto walaupun yang berbicara masih terdengar jengkel.

"hn."

"dan hey, aku bukan makhluk asing yang mengerti bahasamu." Naruto langsung menoleh cepat saat menangkap gumaman yang selalu dilontarkan dari sang guru pengganti tersebut. "aku tidak memintamu untuk mengerti." Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bersamaan dengan dirinya yang berdengus.

"ck. Menyebalkan."

Tanpa Naruto sadari, bibir pucat tersebut menarik garis bibirnya walaupun sangat samar untuk dilihat. Sepertinya Sasuke harus berterimakasih pada Shion yang tidak mengganggu aktivitasnya dengan si pirang dari urusan wanita jantan tersebut.

.

"Terima kasih, teme."

Saat ini mereka telah sampai di kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut. Naruto telah turun dan berdiri tepat disamping pintu kemudi Sasuke. "hn." jawaban yang hinggap di telinga Naruto membuat dirinya tak tahan untuk memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Sasuke bahkan masih setia menikmati untuk memandangi aktivitas murid di depannya itu.

"Sasuke-sensei?"

"hn." sedikit merasa terkejut saat murid berandal yang dicap sebagai preman sekolah tersebut memanggilnya dengan nama kecil dirinya dan apa-apaan itu suaranya yang terdengar lembut di telinga Sasuke? Pemuda pirang itu mengusap tengkuknya perlahan, matanya berkeliaran tanpa henti untuk menghindari kontak mata dari Sasuke.

"aku ingin bertanya padamu." kali ini Naruto memantapkan diri untuk melihat langsung pada sang guru yang masih setia memandanginya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun. Sasuke memang sedikit penasaran dengan tingkah murid didepannya ini. gugup sekali, pikirnya seraya tertawa dalam hati.

"tapi ini menyangkut hal privasi dan jujur sebenarnya akan sangat tidak sopan." oh Naruto, kau melupakan fakta jika selama ini kau selalu bertindak diluar kata sopan pada Sasuke. "hn." dua kata tersebut malah semakin membuat Naruto frustasi. Tidak bisakah sang gurunya ini menjawab dengan arti yang jelas?

Akh abaikan. Naruto sekarang tidak terlalu mengambil pusing soal itu. Naruto sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk bertanya hal ini semenjak kejadian yang sebelumnya ia lihat dan Naruto ceritakan pada Sasuke. Jemari tannya mengangkat sebatas hidung bangirnya, membentuk gaya tangan yang seolah menutupinya dari arah samping supaya pembicaraannya tidak terdengar dan sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke.

"a-apa kau pernah melakukan seks?"

Pertanyaan Naruto sontak membuat Sasuke menatapnya dingin dan tajam, cukup membuat Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dan membalas menatap Sasuke dengan takut. Kupikir aku tidak seharusnya bertanya, pikirnya cemas. Tapi sungguh, Naruto hanya sebatas ingin mengetahui semenjak di perjalanan adegan tidak senonoh tersebut masih terus menghantuinya.

"kenapa?"

Jelas sekali nada bicara Sasuke yang semakin berat dan terselip nada amarah, jangan lupakan dahinya yang mengerut dalam mendengar pertanyaan yang sedikit vulgar dari Naruto. "oh lupakan saja tentang kalimatku yang melenceng dan yeah, terima kasih untuk kebaikanmu hari ini." ujar Naruto cepat seraya membungkukan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat yang terlihat kaku.

"ya."

Naruto yang menangkap suara dari sang empu membuat dirinya berdiri tegap kembali. Menatap sang guru dengan tatapan kebingungan dan sedikit menyelidik.

"aku melakukannya." _jika denganmu_ , sambung Sasuke dalam hati. Sepertinya Sasuke memang pikirannya agak melenceng hari ini. "APA!?" pemuda tan tersebut membatu ditempat. Seketika Naruto memandang horor guru dihadapannya ini yang ternyata seorang pria laknat dan..

Brengsek?

Begitulah yang ada dipikiran Naruto sekarang. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terlihat kalem untuk menanggapi respon Naruto yang berisik itu. Diam-diam Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "ya tuhan, kau bahkan belum menikah, m-maksudku kau laknat sekali." suara Naruto mengecil di ujung kalimat tak luput dari tatapannya yang tidak bisa diartikan. "apa harus menikah?" tanya Sasuke, terdapat binar jahil di mata kelamnya itu saat melihat raut wajah Naruto yang sangat lucu menurutnya.

"y-yeah, setahuku pasangan yang telah disakralkan di mimbar altar mereka sudah terikat dan umm.. well, begitulah." ujar Naruto dengan raut wajah berpikir dan matanya menyorot intens pada Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mendengarkannya dengan baik. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedang menggigit pipi dalamnya untuk menahan tawa karena pernyataan polos dari sang murid.

"Mikoto-baasan pasti kecewa jika mengetahui ini, Sasuke." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Naruto melihatnya dengan ekspresi iba dan kecewa. Walaupun dirinya saat ini dilanda kesenangan karena barusan? Hey, Naruto memanggil nama kecilnya sekarang tanpa embel-embel formal itu.

Tangan berbalut kulit porselen tersebut terangkat, berniat menyentuh kedua belah sisi wajah pemuda pirang tersebut yang chubby. Lalu menekannya sehingga membuat bibir plum Naruto mengerucut lucu serta iris sapphire bulat yang menatap langsung ke Sasuke.

"oy, apa yang kau lakukan, teme!?" pelipis Naruto berkedut kesal saat merasa dirinya diperlakukan bodoh oleh guru pengganti tersebut. "kau bodoh atau kelewat idiot, dobe?" pertanyaan datar Sasuke membuat urat kekesalan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Pertanyaan konyol apa itu? Dan lagi kenapa si Sasuke ini menyebut tiga kata bodoh sekaligus dalam satu kalimat?

Naruto mengenyahkan wajahnya dari cengkraman jari-jari Sasuke dengan kasar. Kali ini dirinya berjarak sedikit jauh dari Exelero yang terparkir di depan gerbang kediamannya. "kau guru laknat atau mungkin lebih brengsek dariku, teme!?" Naruto berbalik dan berlari cepat meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlihat speechless. Ocehan Naruto yang terdengar cempreng di telinga Sasuke apalagi ia menangkap kata.. apa? Brengsek? Barusan dirinya dibilang brengsek oleh murid preman itu?

"kau menentangku rupanya."

.

Uchiha Sasuke menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo seorang diri bersama Maybach Exeleronya yang memang waktu sudah semakin petang saat itu. Pikirannya masih tak lepas dari wajah bodoh yang sebelumnya berada di samping kursinya.

"pertanyaan macam apa itu." gumamnya sendiri yang disusul oleh desahan pelan. Kini dirinya telah sampai pada distrik yang terdapat kediamannya disitu. Sampai sesuatu mengalihkan dirinya tepat ke arah samping yang sebelumnya ditempati seseorang.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tatkala irisnya menangkap benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang sangat familiar. "si bodoh itu benar-benar." dan hari ini mood Sasuke sudah keberapa kali berubah menjadi lebih buruk. Sepertinya pemuda raven tersebut harus memiliki cadangan kesabaran yang ekstra.

Ponsel tersebut bergetar bersamaan saat Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya tepat di pekarangan rumah utama Uchiha tersebut. Dahinya mengerut sesaat menangkap tulisan yang tertera di sana.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke mengarahkan jari porselen tersebut pada tombol merah untuk mematikan panggilan yang tidak penting menurutnya. Kaki jenjangnya memasuki kediaman utamanya yang berada di distrik tersebut. Mendapati sang ibu bersama beberapa pelayan tengah menata letak guci di sekitar ruang tengah.

"hey, kau sudah pulang." sambut Mikoto seraya menghampiri Sasuke, memeluknya ringan. "hn." Mikoto tersenyum maklum dan kembali untuk berbicara pada pelayan disana yang kebetulan memberi beberapa pertanyaan. Kediamannya memang terlihat sepi mengingat sang ayah dan Itachi belum kunjung datang. Biasanya mereka akan pulang lebih malam dari dirinya dan terkadang membuat Mikoto murung karena terlalu kesepian.

Dan setelah ini yang harus Sasuke lakukan adalah melakukan ritual membersihkan diri dengan segera.

.

Sungguh. Sasuke tidak bisa lepas dari ponsel yang diketahui milik si murid pirang tersebut saat panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Terutama seseorang bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Jujur sebenarnya Sasuke sangat terganggu saat sebelumnya mendapati ponsel Naruto yang berdering dan tertera nama seorang wanita disana. Pengecualian untuk Shion serta Kushina.

Moodnya bahkan rusak setelah melakukan ritual membersihkan diri yang sekarang Sasuke hanya memakai pakaian berbahan katun hitam yang lengannya digulung sebatas siku dan jangan lupakan celana hitam yang melekat pada kaki jenjang alabaster tersebut.

Iris onyxnya masih setia dari sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu untuk memandangi layar ponsel milik Naruto yang tertinggal dan jemarinya yang bergerak liar kesana kemari. Oh Sasuke, kau tidak seharusnya berbuat jahat seperti itu pada Naruto. "si dobe itu bahkan tidak memasang pengaman pada ponselnya." Sasuke tidak habis pikir jika sesuatu yang menurutnya idiot selalu berkaitan oleh Naruto.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, Sasuke memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana, hendak untuk menemani sang ibu makan malam mengingat sudah waktunya untuk makan malam saat itu.

.

"setelah makan malam, aku akan pergi, kaa-san." pernyataan Sasuke membuat Mikoto terheran. "ada apa?" tanya Mikoto yang dipenuhi rasa penasaran pada putra bungsunya. "Naruto meninggalkan barangnya di mobil." ujar Sasuke tenang. Well, moodnya dalam keadaan maksimal sekarang mengingat ia akan melihat wajah gemas pemuda tan tersebut.

"eh? Naru? Tadi ia bersamamu?" tanya Mikoto yang terdengar antusias saat mendengar nama seorang pemuda pirang tersebut. "hn. Begitulah." kata Sasuke ala kadarnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke tengah menyelidiki siapa saja yang berteman dekat dengan si bocah berandal itu. Hanya penasaran, batinnya.

Ah, sifat Tsundere-nya sangat kental melekat pada dirinya. Sasuke sejujurnya bukan hanya rasa penasaran saja yang hinggap di benaknya, mungkin ia tidak rela jika si dobenya terlalu bermain dekat dengan seseorang baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan.

Sasuke hanya seorang posesif.

.

Ruang makan keluarga Namikaze tampak seperti biasa malam ini. para pelayan yang menyajikan menu makan malam dengan Kushina yang sedikit bercampur tangan di dalamnya. Minus kepala keluarga Namikaze, Minato. Untuk beberapa hari kedepan Minato berada di luar kota Tokyo untuk urusan bisnis.

Hanya dua orang wanita yang berbeda surai dengan satu pemuda pirang di ruangan tersebut. Menikmati makan malam dengan khidmat yang tak luput dari suara dentingan peralatan makan.

"Shion, bagaimana pendapatmu soal mawar yang diambil sore ini?" Kushina yang membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu di antara ketiganya. "tidak buruk nyonya, mereka masih terlihat segar karena sebelumnya pegawai toko mengirimnya langsung dari kebun." jawab Shion tenang seraya menghisap pelan teh hijau pada cangkir keramik yang digenggamannya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang tengah menghabiskan makanan penutup dan menyisihkan berbagai macam jenis sayuran yang menurutnya mengganggu tidak memiliki minat terhadap keduanya. Tak luput dari wajahnya yang bosan dan kantuk sedikit menyerangnya.

"hmm... kau benar." Respon Kushina pendek dan ditanggapi anggukan mengiyakan dari Shion. "mengingat besok kau tidak ada kegiatan, Naruto." Perkataan Kushina membuat Naruto menoleh pada sang ibu. "kau mau membantu ibumu ini untuk berkebun, kan?" tanya Kushina tanpa memberi kontak mata pada Naruto yang balas menatapnya. Kushina sebenarnya bukan orang yang suka menerima penolakan dan Naruto sangat tahu betul mengenai itu.

"yeah, tentu." Jawab Naruto mantap. Wanita bersurai merah tersebut tersenyum hangat pada Naruto. "baiklah. Selain berkebun, besok kita akan mengadakan pesta kecil di taman, boy." Perkataan Kushina membuat Naruto tersenyum riang seketika. Oh rasanya sudah lama ia tidak mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan bersama keluarga. Ia tidak sabar dengan hidangan ramen dalam porsi yang banyak dan langsung dibuat oleh tangan ahli sang ibu. Air liurnya hampir menetes saat membayangkan hal itu. Kushina yang melihat kelakuan sang anak hanya terkikik geli.

"hey, jangan terlalu serius membayangkannya. Air liurmu hampir tumpah." ucap Kushina seraya menarik gemas pipi chubby yang terdapat tiga garis tersebut. "ugh... jangan mencubitku, kaa-san." rengek Naruto dengan wajah yang menekuk. Well, hanya saja disana minus sang kepala keluarganya.

.

"nyonya."

Kushina yang tengah melakukan rutinitas sehari-harinya di ruang tengah yaitu membaca kumpulan artikel terbaru pada majalahnya merespon salah seorang pelayan dengan gumaman. Matanya masih terfokus dengan apa yang berada di hadapannya. "ada seorang tamu yang datang." mendengar perkataan dari pelayannya tersebut, Kushina menoleh dengan raut keheranan. Membuat kontak mata langsung dengan pelayan yang terlihat berumur untuk meminta penjelasan kembali.

"Uchiha Sasuke." tanpa berpikir panjang, kushina bergegas menuju pada bagian ruang utama kediamannya. "oh hei Sasuke, tidak biasanya kau kemari." ujar Kushina seraya memberi pelukan ringan pada Sasuke yang disambut hangat. "hn. Apa aku mengganggu?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Kushina tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"tidak sama sekali. Kemarilah." Respon Kushina membuat Sasuke terasa lega. Setidaknya ia bisa berlama-lama di kediaman si pirang, bukan? Oh licik sekali dirimu Sasuke.

"apa kau ingin bertemu Naruto?" pertanyaan Kushina hanya dibalas gumaman mengiyakan dari Sasuke. Saat ini dirinya tengah berjalan mengekori Kushina menuju kamar seseorang yang memang ia incar sejak dulu.

Setelah sampai di sebuah pintu jati tua tanpa ukiran apapun, Kushina mengetuk beberapa kali. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu, pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sebuah kepala pirang yang sedikit menyembul dari dalam.

"Kaa-san, ada apa?" tanya Naruto masih dengan wajah polosnya. "jadi ini caramu menyambut orang tua?" tanya Kushina dengan wajah masam sukses membuat Naruto bergerak cepat membuka seluruh bagian pintu. "baiklah, maafkan aku kaa-san. Itu kesala-" cukup membuat Naruto terkejut melihat kehadiran seseorang yang membuat moodnya hilang.

"kaa-san, apa yang dia lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menekan. Saat ini, Sasuke juga cukup dibuat terkejut sesaat irisnya menangkap pemandangan yang tidak bisa dikatakan rapi dari kamar si pirang. Banyak buku-buku baik tebal ataupun berhalaman tipis berceceran tak teratur. Sasuke juga cukup jeli untuk melihat penampilan Naruto hanya dengan kaos putih polos dengan celana berbahan katun hitam selutut, namun tak luput dari garis hitam yang tipis sedikit mewarnai kantung mata Naruto.

Kushina menghela napas, tentunya ia sangat khawatir dengan anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Lain kali, Naruto harus diberi ceramahannya lagi, pikirnya. "baiklah, aku tinggal. Selamat malam kalian berdua." Mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya, Kushina langsung pergi meninggalkan keduanya selepas mengucapkan salamnya dan dibalas bersamaan oleh kedua orang yang berperan sebagai guru dan murid.

Pandangan Naruto yang sebelumnya mengikuti arah sang ibu beralih sinis ke Sasuke. "apa yang sedang kau lakukan, huh!?" kali ini ia tidak segan-segan untuk berbicara ketus pada sang guru, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan tampang stoic tersebut. "apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" pertanyaan yang di balas pertanyaan membuat Naruto tak tahan untuk memutar kedua bola matanya.

Jika ia pikir kembali mengenai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang guru, menurutnya terasa janggal. Ia melupakan apa? Ah benar, memang anehnya setelah pulang sekolah tadi ia terselandung jatuh tepat di pekarangan rumahnya akibat tanaman liar yang tumbuh. Lalu, yang lebih anehnya lagi ia tidak menemukan ponselnya yang jelas-jelas ia mengingatnya telah memasukkannya ke saku celana sehabis turun dari mobil sang guru.

Tunggu.

"saat pulang, anehnya aku tidak menemukan ponselku." Jawab Naruto masih dengan raut wajah yang tengah berpikir. "bodohnya, kau meninggalkannya." Respon Sasuke yang memang pendek namun menusuk cukup membuat Naruto menggeram. Matanya menangkap benda kesayangannya digenggaman Sasuke yang tengah disodorkan ke arahnya. Dengan cekatan, Naruto mengambilnya dan langsung mengecek aktivitas ponselnya. Sasuke masih menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Namun, terkesan lebih dingin. "ah, kukira ada yang menghubungiku ternyata tidak" sahut Naruto dengan wajah muramnya. Naruto akui biasanya siapapun itu, ia pasti selalu mendapat pesan dari beberapa murid di sekolahnya. Bukan penggemar, namun komplotan murid yang membenci dirinya.

"seperti apa orang yang menghubungimu?" tanya Sasuke dingin serta memandang secara intimidasi pada Naruto. Saat ini perasaan Sasuke sangat buruk mengingat sebuah nama perempuan bermarga tersebut yang sebelumnya tertera di ponsel Naruto. "mungkin seorang penggemar rahasia? Haha... padahal aku sangat tampan, kan." Ujar Naruto terhadap dirinya sendiri seraya berpose meletakkan ibu jari dan telunjuk yang memisah di dagunya. "hanya orang idiot yang menyukaimu, dobe." Suara baritone memecah aura kesenangan Naruto dan Sasuke sukses mendapat sorot mata menusuk dari pemuda tan tersebut. "dan hanya orang buta yang menyukai tampang tembok dan jelek sepertimu." Sahut Naruto dengan mengejek seraya memandang remeh sang guru.

Dengan gerakan cepat yang bahkan Naruto sempat tidak melihatnya, jemari jenjang Sasuke menangkup dagu tan yang ukurannya cukup kecil namun terlihat pas pada tangannya. Mau tak mau Naruto menatap langsung wajah sang guru lebih dekat menghadapnya diserta bibirnya yang mengerucut.

Membuat Sasuke ingin melumatnya saja.

"berani menentangku, hn?"

Naruto akui memang iris mata Uchiha tersebut sangat kelam. Namun, kali ini ia bisa merasakan aura gelap yang menguar dari sang guru secara perlahan. Belum lagi mata elang itu membuat Naruto terasa terlempar jauh pada blackhole tak berujung.

"lepaskan tanganmu, Uchiha!" Naruto terlihat memberontak dan berusaha mencengkram lengan Sasuke yang menangkup dagunya dengan erat. Namun semakin Naruto mengeratkan cengkramannya, semakin juga Sasuke menekan kedua belah pipinya lebih kuat. Hingga suara deringan yang berasal dari Naruto menginterupsi keduanya.

Naruto meliriknya dengan ekor mata dan dengan cekatan ia berusaha menekan tombol hijau untuk melakukan panggilan Hinata yang menghubunginya saat itu. Belum sempat Naruto menjawabnya, Sasuke langsung merampasnya cepat dan menjawab panggilan seseorang di ponsel tersebut. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" geram Naruto.

 _/"moshi-moshi, Naruto-kun."/_

Saat itu juga rahang Sasuke mengeras ketika mendengar suara lembut dari seberang telepon yang dengan sok akrabnya menurut Sasuke menyebut Naruto dengan embel-embel 'Kun'. Hell no. Sasuke tentunya tidak rela jika si dobenya dipanggil akrab oleh orang lain.

"ada apa?"

Sasuke dapat mendengar jelas perempuan seumuran dengan si pirang tersebut terkejut saat mendapati dirinya, bukan Naruto.

 _/"e-etto... sumimasen, a-apa i-ini Uchiha-sensei?"/_

Saat itu juga, Sasuke melirik sinis pada ponsel Naruto. Sadar juga kau, batinnya menyeringai. Sasuke tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendengar pertanyaan gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut. Ia juga tahu betul bagaimana hubungan Namikaze dengan Hyuuga. Namun, sesuatu membuat dirinya terganggu saat melihat seorang gadis bersurai panjang lavendar tersebut memandang bocah pirang incarannya.

"apa ada urusan?" Sasuke bisa mendengar keheningan di sana saat dirinya bertanya datar seperti biasanya, namun terkesan tidak ramah. Tangan pucatnya masih menahan wajah Naruto yang berada di genggamannya. Naruto berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dan merebut sesuatu apa yang menjadi miliknya dari sang guru. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan marahnya pada Naruto dan sedikit membuat Naruto bungkam walaupun rautnya masih terlihat jengkel. Telinganya berusaha untuk mendengar apa yang dibicarakan gadis itu lewat telepon.

 _/"a-ano... a-aku memiliki j-janji bersama N-naruto-kun untuk b-besok."/_

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendengus keras. Seperti biasanya, Hyuuga Hinata. Salah satu siswi yang pernah berada di kelas mengajarnya. Kebiasaan berbicaranya yang gugup itu sampai membuat dirinya terbata-bata. "tipikal yang merepotkan." Gumam Sasuke namun tidak dapat membuat Hinata mendengar. Bahkan Sasuke malah berharap jika si gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut mendengar.

"oy, aku harus bicara."

Sasuke tidak mengidahkan permintaan dari Naruto yang masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri walaupun tidak seliar tadi. "janji?" tanya kembali Sasuke pada objek yang berada di telepon genggam tersebut. Diam-diam onyxnya melirik intens pemuda tan di hadapannya.

 _/"umm... N-naruto-kun m-memintaku u-untuk m-mengajarinya m-materi b-baru."/_

"hn. Sepertinya janji dibatalkan mengingat besok Naruto memiliki banyak urusan." Yeah, urusan dengan Sasuke maksudnya. Astaga Sasuke kau memang seenaknya. Saat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto melotot terkejut mendengar pernyataan sinting dari sang guru. What? Siapa dia yang seenaknya memutuskan tanpa persetujuan dari pihak yang bersangkutan. Sasuke bisa merasakan jelas jika Hinata sedang terkejut karena terdengar gumaman yang terheran-heran.

 _/"e-etto a-ano... j-jika s-seperti itu b-baiklah t-tidak a-apa. M-maaf j-jika m-menganggu, Uchiha-sensei. K-konbanwa."/_

"ya, kau mengganggu." Ujar Sasuke setelah sambungan komunikasi dengan Hyuuga tersebut terputus. Ia langsung menghapus panggilan terakhir pada ponsel Naruto. Tangan porselennya membebaskan wajah Naruto dengan sedikit kasar. "sialan." Cibir Naruto seraya mengelus rahangnya yang terlihat sedikit memerah.

"barusan kau bilang apa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda raven di hadapannya, iris birunya tidak melirik sama sekali pada Sasuke. Tangan tannya dengan gesit menangkap benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut, cukup membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"KUSO!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto membuat mood Sasuke rusak drastis. Iris onyxnya menatap nyalang bocah pirang di depannya. Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak surai pirang dihadapannya itu. "kenapa kau selalu menggangguku, Sasuke!? Tidak bisakah aku menyelesaikan tugasku dengan baik!? Bahkan untuk menjadi pintar saja rasanya aku memang tidak diizinkan begitu saja." Naruto marah. Ia melampiaskannya pada remasan tangannya yang menggenggam ponselnya tersebut. Ah, emosi nya sedang melonjak tinggi sekarang.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Perhatiannya masih terfokus pada Naruto. Dirinya merasa bersalah saat ini. Sasuke bisa melihat raut keputusasaan Naruto di wajahnya. Saat itu juga onyxnya merekam jelas sisi lain pemuda pirang tersebut yang tidak seperti biasanya. Benar. Murid preman yang selalu bertindak nekat serta tak mengenal rasa takut kini terlihat depresi dihadapannya.

Naruto menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya sampai terasa sedikit darah yang keluar namun ia mengabaikannya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangkat dagunya. Berusaha melihat secara detail keseluruhan wajah orang yang dicintainya diam-diam.

Naruto memandang letih padanya. Tak luput onyxnya menangkap darah segar yang sedikit menjalar dari bibir bawah Naruto. Diusapnya perlahan dengan ibu jari pucat tersebut, sehingga meninggalkan bercak-bercak kemerahan. Onyxnya menyendu.

"maaf."

Iris sapphirenya mengalihkan pandangannya. Jujur, bagi Naruto hanya sebuah kata 'maaf' saja tidak cukup baginya. Tanpa peringatan atau bisa dikatakan seenaknya, Sasuke mendekap tubuh pemuda pirang tersebut yang tingginya di bawah beberepa centi darinya. Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto menegang saat itu. Cukup membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Pemuda raven tersebut menikmati setiap aroma citrus yang menguar perlahan dari tubuh si pirang. Jemarinya berusaha mengelus sesekali meremas surai pirang tersebut, membuat tubuh Naruto kembali rileks saat dirasakan.

"tidak sayang, aku tidak mengganggumu." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto dengan suara rendah. Namun anehnya, Sasuke tidak melihat sedikitpun pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh seseorang yang berada di dekapannya tersebut sampai dirinya menangkap sebuah dengkuran halus yang ia yakini bersumber dari bocah pirang tersebut.

Apa Naruto terlelap?

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tubuh Naruto semakin limbung dan akan terjatuh jika ia tidak menahannya. "Naru." Sasuke menghela napas pelan saat mendapati Naruto yang benar-benar sudah beranjak ke alam mimpi.

Dengan gerakan yang hati-hati, Sasuke menopang tubuh Naruto dan mengangkut ala bridal menuju ke kamar si pirang. Kaki jenjang nya berusaha menghindari untuk menginjak buku-buku yang terlihat berceceran disitu. Secara perlahan ia menempatkan Naruto pada kasur berukuran queen size tersebut, tak lupa menarik selimut berbulu angsa yang tersampir didekatnya.

Onyxnya memandang sekelilingnya yang tentunya membuat Sasuke sangat risih dengan keadaan seperti itu mengingat dirinya maniak kebersihan. Untuk kesekian kali Sasuke menghela napas berat seraya menyisir surai hitamnya ke belakang.

"kau berhutang padaku, dobe."

Dengan telaten Sasuke menyusun kembali beberapa buku yang berantakan. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia menyimpan pada meja sebagai tempat Naruto belajar yang tidak jauh dari nakas meja. Sasuke pun duduk di tepian ranjang. Pandangannya tak luput dari Naruto yang terlelap dengan damai. Ia tak bisa menahan untuk menarik sudut bibirnya. Dirinya tersenyum hangat malam ini. Sasuke memang orang yang sangat berego tinggi, ia akui itu. Ia yang selalu berbuat seenaknya, ia yang selalu membuat Naruto marah bahkan mengganggunya.

Sasuke merendahkan wajahnya untuk mendekatkan diri pada Naruto. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia memandang wajah tan yang terlelap tersebut dengan teduh. Mencoba untuk membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang sangat diharapkan oleh para wanita dari dirinya yang merupakan seorang pemuda tampan nan sempurna itu.

"hey, aku mencintaimu."

Sedetik itu juga Sasuke menautkan bibir pucatnya pada bibir plum yang masih sedikit memerah akibat darah. Menyapu ringan tanpa membuat gerakan yang bisa membangunkan Naruto. Setelah melakukan kegiatan mencuri ciuman pertama dari dobenya, Sasuke bangkit menuju daun pintu. Sekilas ia melirik melalui ekor matanya sebelum menutup daun pintu tersebut.

"oyasumi."

.

"ah, sudah selesai, Sasuke?" Kushina yang memang masih terjaga dari tidurnya dan sebelumnya sempat berbicara dengan salah satu pelayan kini menghampiri Sasuke. Pemuda raven tersebut tengah menuruni lima anak tangga terakhir sebelum dirinya beralih pada Kushina.

"Naruto tertidur." Ujar Sasuke datar dan dibalas ekspresi yang sedikit terkejut dari Kushina sebelum akhirnya wanita tersebut menghela napas lega. "syukurlah. Aku sangat khawatir padanya mengingat akhir-akhir ini Naruto selalu memaksakan diri." Sungguh Kushina sangat merasa bersalah terhadap anak semata wayangnya itu. Sepertinya dirinya memang berlebihan dalam meneror Naruto untuk hal-hal tertentu.

Sasuke tahu semua itu. Pemuda raven tersebut mengakui segala sesuatu yang ada pada Naruto. Namun, jangan lupakan dengan egonya yang terlalu tinggi sehingga membuatkan dirinya bersikap acuh. Bahkan saat ia memanggil Naruto dan menuduh karena melakukan kecurangan dalam tes di sekolah itu hanya akal-akalannya saja, kawan.

Saat itu dirinya hanya merindukan si pirang. Sebuah alasan sederhana, tapi tidak sesederhana perasaannya. Mengingat itu Sasuke tersenyum samar yang bahkan Kushina pun saat itu tidak menyadari jika pemuda dihadapannya tengah tersenyum.

"sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, kushina-baa-san." Ucap Sasuke yang diberi anggukan mengiyakan dari Kushina. "baiklah. Waktu semakin malam Sasuke berhati-hatilah." Setelah memberi pelukan ringan, Sasuke pun menuju pintu utama yang dibalas sambutan seorang pelayan yang kebetulan berada tidak jauh disana.

Entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin terus tersenyum malam ini. Moodnya melebihi dari kata baik sekarang. Saat Sasuke telah berada di dalam Exeleronya, ia meraih ponselnya yang berada pada saku celana. Benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam tersebut menyala menampilkan sebuah foto seseorang yang tengah terlelap.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. Malam ini selain ia mendapat potret Naruto yang tertidur, Sasuke juga mendapatkan bibir plum si dobenya itu. Sudah jelas jika Sasuke bukan orang yang dapat menyia-nyiakan sebuah kesempatan, bukan?

"sejauh mana dirimu untuk menentangku, dobe?"

.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Belenggu

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to ©Masashi Kishimoto

Storyline by Yukirin Shuu

Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto

Rated : T/M

Warning! This content may include Boyslove/ShounenAi/Yaoi/AU/Typo/etc.

I do not take any profits towards this creation.

Just being an ordinary author that undertake her favorites.

Please enjoy

.

.

* * *

Sore, tanpa ada yang menemani rasanya tidak cukup untuk membuat suasana hati menjadi baik. Tapi, tidak bagi Naruto. Walaupun pemuda yang terkenal berisik, hiperaktif, dan hidupnya tak jauh-jauh dari keonaran itu paling menyukai kesendiriannya di waktu-waktu tertentu. Semua orang pastinya memiliki _me time_ bukan?

Itu pun jika kau masih menikmati hidup.

Naruto menuruni anak tangga yang menghubungkan langsung dengan ruang tamu di lantai satu. Iris _sapphire_ nya menelusuri setiap sudut rumah yang terlihat kosong tak berpenghuni sore itu. Ia mendengus bosan.

Pesta yang sebelumnya sempat dibicarakan oleh Kushina terpaksa harus ditiadakan karena wanita itu pergi untuk menghadiri pertemuan dengan para tetua Uzumaki di luar kota. Lalu, ayahnya seperti biasa melakukan perjalanan bisnis di Asia Tenggara entah di negara mananya, Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan. Sedangkan Shion, si wanita jantan itu sedang membeli persediaan bahan makanan untuk mengisi kembali kulkas-kulkas besar itu di dapur.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi saja." Gumam Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh melenggang pergi menuju pintu utama. Ia hanya mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarnakan _olive_ , _jeans_ hitam yang melekat pas di kakinya, serta _slip on_ andalannya.

Ia berjalan menyusuri pekarangan rumahnya yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil. Jaraknya sekitar sepuluh meter menuju gerbang terluar. Naruto merengut kesal saat pikirannya terlintas akan hal itu. Seorang pelayan wanita yang tengah membersihkan pancuran air tak jauh darinya menyapa Naruto, membuat sang empu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Tuan, apa kau ingin pergi? Biar kupanggilkan supir untuk mengantar." Sahut pelayan wanita tersebut padanya. Naruto memperhatikan wanita tersebut dengan seksama, lalu tertawa ringan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan pergi sendiri, sampai jumpa." Pelayan wanita itu berniat untuk membuka mulut kembali, namun ia urungkan ketika melihat Naruto langsung meninggalkan tempat.

Kaki jenjangnya berlari kecil, membuat surai pirangnya yang berantakan bergerak melawan angin sesuai irama. Tidak seperti tubuhnya yang berlari santai, wajahnya melotot terlihat tegang. Sepertinya ia akan bersiap-siap menanggung linu pada kakinya. _Ugh._

Naruto beruntung kediamannya tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota. Ia bisa kapan saja berjalan-jalan mengelilingi banyak tempat di sana.

Berbagai macam bentuk papan etalase toko menyambut keramaian kota sore itu. Rasanya tidak pernah bosan melihat kesibukan kota nan padat itu, atau tidak?

Restoran ramen terkenal yang selalu penuh pelanggan, pusat perbelanjaan mulai dari harga-harganya yang terjangkau hingga level fantastis, gaya berpakaian dengan beribu-ribu konsep, _game center_ yang selalu mempunyai produk keluaran terbaru mereka, dan para pekerja baik mereka yang melayani toko, ataupun kantoran dengan cekatan. Kira-kira, seperti itu pemandangan yang biasa tersaji dalam kehidupannya di pusat kota.

Bersama kerumunan orang lain, Naruto berjalan. Matanya sibuk mengamati setiap detail tempat yang ia lewati, berpikir mengenai tempat yang akan ditujunya sekarang. Kakinya terus berjalan, melewati toko bercat merah muda yang diketahui sebagai tempat pernak-pernik khas perempuan, lalu melewati bangunan toko dengan gaya modern susunan bata tanpa plester yang merupakan tempat barang antik. _Oh_ , ia bisa melihat guci peninggalan zaman dinasti _Ming_ dengan harga yang selangit itu. _Well, khas Cina sekali,_ pikirnya.

Langkah Naruto terhenti tepat di depan bangunan bergaya _retro_ yang di dominasi oleh warna cokelat. Matanya melihat papan tulisan yang menggantung di samping pintu masuk.

 _Stone Cafe_

Okay, mereka tentunya tidak melayanimu dengan bongkahan batu. Pemuda pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki tempat tersebut. Dirinya di sambut oleh harum cendana yang merasuk ke Indera penciumannya. Berbicara mengenai _visual_ tempat, seluruh _interior_ nya terbuat dari batuan, lantai yang terbuat dari marmer dengan pola geometris dan dinding berbentuk kurva yang terbuat dari batu granit. Suasana elegan tetapi terasa luas dengan plafonnya yang tinggi menyambut hangat orang-orang yang berdatangan.

Naruto berjalan menuju _counter_. Manik birunya menyisir satu per satu papan _list_ yang memaparkan berbagai macam menu dari jenis _latte_ sampai kopi.

"Ingin pesan sesuatu?" pertanyaan dari pelayan perempuan yang terlihat sepantaran dengannya membuat Naruto memutarkan kedua bola mata.

 _Sudah tahu aku kesini untuk memesan,_ batin Naruto jengkel. Hal itu membuat pelayan perempuan tersebut memberi senyum paksa.

 _Aku hanya melakukan tugasku tahu!,_ rutuk dalam hati pelayan itu yang berdiri dihadapannya. Seakan memiliki _chemistry_ yang kuat di antara mereka. Ia masih mempertahankan senyumnya yang terlihat aneh di mata Naruto.

"Satu _piccollo_." Sahut Naruto datar. Matanya memerhatikan gerak-gerik pelayan dengan _name tag_ 'Yamanaka Ino' itu yang tengah mencatat pesanan.

"Okay, sepuluh menit minuman akan di sajikan. Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau pesan?"

"Tidak."

Setelah memesan dan memberi beberapa lembar uang, Naruto berjalan menuju susunan _bar stool_ dengan meja kayu memanjang yang berhadapan langsung dengan sajian pemandangan orang-orang berlalu lalang di trotoar pejalan kaki terbatasi oleh sekat kaca. Ia menempatkan pantatnya pada _bar_ _stool_ bergaya _retro_ klasik tersebut, menopang sebelah pipinya seraya memandang bosan pada jalanan di sana.

Naruto merogoh saku celananya, mengambil benda persegi panjang hitam miliknya dan menyalakannya. Matanya melirik datar pada deretan _track_ lagu yang digulirnya, lalu memilih sebuah karya _Skylar Grey_ setelah memasang _earphone_ di telinganya.

 _Born on the wrong side of the ocean_

 _With all the tides against you_

 _You never thought you'd be much good for anyone_

 _But that's so far from the truth_

Sekitar sepuluh menitan, pelayan wanita yang sebelumnya melayaninya datang bersama sebuah _Piccollo_. Dilihatnya si pelanggan tengah sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Sekilas Ino melihat ponsel hitam yang tengah memutar sebuah lagu di sana.

 _I know there's pain in your heart_

 _And you're covered in scars_

 _Wish you could see what I do_

"Ini minumanmu." Sahut Ino menyadarkan Naruto yang langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Naruto mengambil _paper cup_ berisi _Piccollo_ berukuran sedang, hendak meminumnya. Dilihatnya pelayan wanita itu masih belum meninggalkan posisinya. Ia memperhatikan pelanggannya dengan cermat seraya berkacak pinggang.

' _Cause baby, everything you are_

 _Is everything I need_

 _You're everything to me_

"Kau menyukai Skylar?" menyadari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya, Naruto kembali menolehkan kepalanya.

"Yeah," balas Naruto ala kadarnya. _Sepertinya wanita ini melihat ponselku_ , batin Naruto. Ino yang mendengar responnya memekik gembira.

"Kupikir di kota ini tidak ada yang mengetahuinya." Ucap Ino diiringi dengan tawaan kecil, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" pertanyaan wanita tersebut otomatis membuat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Ino bergerak cepat dengan senyumnya yang belum luntur. Wanita itu sedang menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak keras saat ini. Wajar saja, rata-rata sifat perempuan memang bisa brutal jika sudah menyangkut sang hobi.

"Aku Ino." Ujar pelayan tersebut memperkenalkan diri.

"Seperti yang tertulis ditanda pengenalmu." Ujar Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ino yang mendengarnya tertawa ria.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk memberitahu namamu?" tanya Ino sambil tersenyum simpul. Naruto yang melihatnya mendengus kecil.

"Naruto." Sahut pemuda pirang tersebut datar. Keduanya berjabat tangan dengan Ino yang terlihat bersemangat, dan Naruto yang berusaha menormalkan dirinya.

"Kau SMA?" pertanyaan Ino dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Naruto. Ino memandangi secara detail keseluruhan wajah pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Ia akui jika wajah Naruto manis mengarah ke apa? Cantik? Aneh juga, tapi tidak buruk.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kupikir sepertinya kita seumuran." Ujar Naruto membuat kontak mata pada manik _aquamarine_ yang tengah memandangnya.

"Yeah, aku SMA tahun ketiga." Sahut Ino terselip nada bangga. _Well_ , Naruto tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi apa wanita di sampingnya itu seorang _part-timer_?

"Kau kerja sampingan disini?" Ino menganggukan kepala sambil mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Keluargaku membuka toko bunga. Di waktu-waktu tertentu aku menjaganya, dan sekarang aku sedang mengambil _shift_ siang di _cafe_." Naruto menyimak penjelasan Ino sambil manggut-manggut.

"Hei, kupikir kau menyebalkan, tapi sepertinya tidak sepenuhnya." Perkataan Ino membuat Naruto mendengus kesal, lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Ino yang melihatnya tertawa lucu sambil memukul kecil bahu pemuda pirang tersebut.

Manusia berbeda gender tersebut larut dalam percakapan di antara keduanya. Orang aktif bertemu orang cerewet sangat cocok dijadikan dalam satu keadaan. Walaupun tak lepas kemungkinannya akan berkonflik juga.

 _Baby, every single part_

 _Is who you're meant to be_

' _Cause you were meant for me_

 _And you're everything I need_

Tidak menyadari sepasang manik kelam memperhatikan keduanya dengan lekat.

.

Sosok jangkung bertubuh atletis yang berjalan seorang diri mengundang beberapa pasang mata untuk mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam kantung kertas berisi beberapa _baguette_ yang mengintip dan beberapa buah di dalamnya. Sebatang rokok terselip di kedua belah bibirnya.

Pria raven yang belakangan hari ini menggantikan posisi kepala sekolah di tempat bekerjanya, mengenakan setelan kemeja putih dipadu _long coat_ hitam berbahan wol saat ini. Niatnya, setelah mengunjungi beberapa _market_ , ia akan kembali mengendarai mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh di pinggiran trotoar pejalan kaki. Iris hitam dengan bentuk kelopak matanya yang menajam itu selalu menatap lurus jalannya. Namun, entah angin apa yang membuat matanya melirik pada sebuah bangunan khas klasik di pinggirnya. Seketika langkah panjangnya terhenti. Pandangannya terfokus pada sebuah objek yang berada di dalamnya yang terbatasi sekat kaca. Kedua alisnya menyatu.

"Apa dia sedang kencan, _huh_?" sahutnya tanpa emosi entah pada siapa. Entahlah, mungkin suaranya saja yang terdengar datar, namun hatinya?

 _Meh._

"Sepertinya aku harus memberi pelajaran sedikit." Gumamnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu masuk ke tempat tersebut. Jemari panjangnya mengambil benda batangan yang terselip di bibirnya, lalu mematikannya di atas permukaan _stainless bins_.

Di sisi lain, iris _aqumarine_ milik Ino tidak sengaja menangkap sosok tampan memasuki _cafe_. Mulutnya yang sebelumnya menyerocos panjang, terhenti. Naruto yang menyadarinya mengangkat sebelah alis, heran melihat perubahan raut wajah Ino yang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto datar. Tangan Ino memukul kecil bahunya seraya menunjuk sesuatu di belakang Naruto.

"Lihat, lihat!" Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Ino ke belakang.

"Dia tampan sekali!" desis Ino meremat bahu Naruto. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ino yang sedang histeris tak karuan, entah kenapa seluruh tubuh Naruto membeku.

 _Bukannya itu si muka tembok!?_

"D-dia tampan, benar!? Auranya berbeda dan berkharisma, seakan tidak bisa disentuh oleh orang biasa." _Berlebihan_ , batin Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Apalagi mengingat siapa laki-laki itu? Oh, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tapi, Sasuke memang pantas kan?

 _Well_ , entahlah. Naruto tidak menyukainya. Padahal, pemuda pirang itu juga tidak kalah tampannya bukan dengan guru palsu itu?

"Hei, aku harus kembali melayani. Kau masih belum ingin pergi 'kan?" tanya Ino sudah beranjak dari duduknya hendak pergi ke _counter_.

"Yeah, aku masih lama." Balas Naruto ala kadarnya. Nadanya terkesan malas jika _mood_ nya sudah seperti ini.

"Okay, aku harus kembali."

 _Padahal 'kan masih ada pelayan lain,_ pikir Naruto mengernyit aneh. Dasar wanita centil!

Sepeninggal Ino, Naruto kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada ponsel miliknya. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk beberapa kali pada layar ponsel, berniat untuk memainkan _game_ yang sering dibukanya jika bertemu waktu luang.

"Sedang kencan?" suara bariton terkesan dingin hinggap di indera pendengaran Naruto. Dilihatnya seorang pria raven tengah mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya, tepat di kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Ino.

"Apa urusanmu?" ujar Naruto datar, tidak mengambil perhatian pada pria raven di sampingnya.

"Kupikir kau sedang berkencan dengan seorang _part-timer_ di sini." Sahut Sasuke seraya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

" _Huh_ , aku memang sedang mempertimbangkan untuk menjadikannya kekasih atau tidak," ujar Naruto ringan. Mata birunya sekilas melirik ke arah Sasuke yang juga tengah memandangnya, lalu beralih pada Ino yang sedang melayani beberapa pelanggan lain. Kebetulan Ino tak sengaja melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum manis melihat Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu kembali menatap sosok guru penggantinya itu di sampingnya.

"Dia cantik juga 'kan." Sambung Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menyeringai kecil. Diam-diam rahang tegas pria bermarga Uchiha di sampingnya itu mengeras. Berani juga bocah ingusan ini bertingkah genit untuk orang lain. Dihadapannya pula!

 _Huh, lihat pembalasannya, dobe._

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Hal itu membuat pemuda pirang di sampingnya sedikit terkejut. Bahkan, dirinya yang hendak memulai bermain _game_ sudah kalah terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai. Naruto meletakan ponselnya di meja, lalu menatap tajam pada pria raven tersebut.

"Kau tahu? Keberadaanmu selalu membuat suasana menjadi panas." Sahut Naruto berwajah masam. Sasuke yang mendengarnya mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Aku membuatmu panas?" tanya Sasuke yang entah kenapa malah terdengar ambigu. Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar menahan emosi.

"Kenapa kau disini? Apa kau sedang menguntit seseorang!? Astaga. Wajahmu bisa ada di berita harian dengan judul _Seorang guru yang menguntit siswa didiknya_." Jelas Naruto dengan nada mencemooh diiringi suara tawaan yang tertahan.

"Kau pikir aku menguntitmu?" pertanyaan Sasuke yang terdengar tajam hanya dibalas anggukan bahu ringan dari Naruto. _Percaya diri sekali remaja pirang ini!_

"Kota ini tidak sesempit kamarmu." Sahut Sasuke dingin.

Wahai Uchiha Sasuke, berkacalah. Kau pun sama percaya dirinya dengannya.

"Entahlah, kau selalu muncul dimana-mana." Ujar Naruto terdengar tidak berminat melanjutkan pembicaraan. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan lengannya. Jujur, sebenarnya _mood_ Naruto memburuk!

Sasuke mendecih, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sekat kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan orang-orang berlalu lalang. Tak lama, segelas _espresso_ datang bersama pelayan yang tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Pesananmu, tuan." Ujar si pelayan. _Ah, wanita ini_. Sasuke terkesan tak menghiraukan keberadaannya. Jemarinya belum ingin menyentuh gelas yang berisi cairan hitam pekat kesukaannya itu. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat perihal perkataan Naruto tentang wanita ini. Soal menjadikannya kekasih? _Yang benar saja!_

Tidak ada yang boleh mendahului langkah Uchiha tahu!

Melihat dirinya tidak dihiraukan oleh pelanggan pria tampan nan rupawan itu, Ino tersenyum kikuk. Wanita itu segera mengundurkan diri, tapi bukan berarti Ino pergi meninggalkan tempatnya begitu saja. Wanita itu mendekat kearah Naruto yang masih menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja, hendak untuk menyadarkannya.

"Mmh?" gumam Naruto mengangkat kepalanya saat dirasanya seseorang menyentuhnya.

"Kau tidur? Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Ino terlihat sungkan saat mendapati Naruto yang kurang baik posisinya untuk diajak berbicara. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon.

"Yokatta! Hey, hey!" sahut Ino terdengar berbisik. Kini posisi Ino berada di samping kiri Naruto mengingat tempat duduk sebelumnya telah ditempati oleh pria tampan itu.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto malas.

"Kau mengenalnya?" bisik Ino terdengar senang sambil mencuri-curi pandang. Jemarinya tak henti-henti bergerak di lengan Naruto. Bukannya meladeni Ino, pemuda pirang itu kembali beralih pada ponselnya. Ino yang mendapati hal itu merengut dan mencubit kecil lengan Naruto hingga membuatnya terpekik. Sasuke yang menyadarinya melirik objek di sampingnya itu.

"Apa aku mengganggu kencan kalian?"

Suara bariton yang terdengar dingin, angkuh, dan terselip nada mengejek membuat dua orang bersurai pirang berbeda gender di sampingnya itu menoleh bersamaan. Ino, wanita berkulit putih dengan wajahnya yang merona terlihat salah tingkah, sedangkan Naruto memasang tampang cengo, tidak mampu mencerna kata-kata dari guru palsu itu.

"Kau cemburu?"

 _Nice shot_ , Naruto!

Entah angin apa yang merasuki kepala pirang acak-acakan itu hingga dengan mulusnya terlontar pertanyaan yang terdengar sebagai sebuah sindiran. Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Sasuke yang hanya memandangnya datar, tanpa emosi.

"A-ah! T-tidak tuan! Kami tidak berkencan, sungguh! Hanya sebuah perbincangan ringan, benarkan Naruto!?" ucap Ino tertawa ringan, lalu menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang tengah memandangnya tidak mengerti. Secara tidak langsung dirinya sudah ditolak oleh pelayan pirang itu dan dan _arghh-_

Sasuke menyeringai kecil kearahnya.

 _Sialan._ Senjata makan tuan. Padahal 'kan Naruto ingin memamerkan kemampuannya! Tapi kenapa!? Ia tidak benar-benar menyukai Ino, kok! Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Sasuke! Lagipula, apa yang salah dengan dirinya!? Sasuke pintar, Naruto punya itu. Sasuke termasuk konglomerat, Naruto juga tidak kalah 'kan?

Sasuke tampan, _err-_

Naruto juga punya itu, iya 'kan?

HEY! NARUTO ITU TAMPAN! PERCAYA PADANYA! Lalu, manis menjurus cantik itu siapa?

"Aku tidak mungkin berkencan dengan pria cantik-manis ini 'kan? Bisa-bisa mereka semua bingung kenapa aku mengencani seorang wanita." Perkataan Ino yang diiringi tawaan ringan membuat tubuh Naruto merasa tertusuk jarum kecil, namun sakitnya mampu melumpuhkan seluruh sarafnya. Ia bisa saja mati mendadak dengan penghinaan seperti itu!

"Jaga bicaramu Yamanaka! Ucapanmu tidak untuk sekarang, mungkin besok, atau nanti. Aku tidak menjamin jika hidupmu akan damai." Suara rendah pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut sempat membuat bulu kuduk Ino berdiri. Iris _sapphire_ yang cerah itu memang sangat indah, namun kehangatannya seakan sirna tertelan oleh kata-katanya. Naruto beranjak berdiri hendak meninggalkan _cafe_. Sasuke yang sedari tadi menyimak keduanya dengan diselingi oleh kegiatan menyesap _espresso_ miliknya mengikuti arah pemuda pirang itu yang keluar dari _cafe_.

 _Hah, sore yang menyenangkan_ , pikir Sasuke.

Berbeda dengan dua laki-laki pelanggannya yang sudah meninggalkan _cafe_ , Ino masih berdiri mematung. Sebuah kain persegi berwarna putih menyita perhatiannya. Wanita itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat sapu tangan tertinggal di kursi yang sempat Naruto duduki tadi.

Jalinan serat benang berwarna keemasan membentuk sebuah tulisan pada tepi kain. Di sana tercetak sebuah marga yang mampu membuat Ino melebarkan kedua bola matanya hingga terasa sakit.

 _Uzumaki._

Wanita itu menelan ludahnya. Sepertinya ia berada dalam bahaya. Ino masih ingat benar perkataannya mengenai tampang dari pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu. Ia mengatakan Naruto mirip perempuan!?

 _Hah, bodohnya._

Jika saja Ino menyadari lebih cepat ucapannya tentang pria manis cantik yang ditujukannya pada Naruto. Ia bisa terseret ke dalam masalah bersama orang-orang Yakuza itu!

Tubuh Ino melemas. Ya ampun. Apa dia akan segera dihabisi hingga mereka hanya menyisakan dirinya menjadi seonggok tulang belulang!?

"Tuhan, tolong aku. Aku masih mencintai kehidupanku," gumam Ino lemah. Menguap sudah semangatnya tadi. Kepalanya merasa pusing tiba-tiba. Kenapa Ino baru terpikir jika selama ini Naruto juga SATU SEKOLAH DENGANNYA!?

BENAR, DIA!

Si bodoh yang gemar berbuat onar, berkelahi dengan guru, dan pembangkang. Tapi kenapa wajahnya seakan melupakan semua fakta itu!?

Naruto memang menyebalkan, Ino akui saat mereka bertatap muka di _counter_. Dengan tidak sopannya pemuda itu memutar kedua bola matanya. Padahal, sebagai pelayan yang mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik Ino harus tersenyum ramah.

Jujur, sebenarnya itu pertama kali Ino langsung bertatap muka dan merasa akrab dengan pemuda pirang yang ternyata si biang kerok itu. Bahkan, si pirang itu menyukai penyanyi yang sama dengan Ino. _See?_

Naruto anak yang asik untuk diajak berbicara. Walaupun sifatnya memang sedikit menjengkelkan, tapi itu normal.

AGH TETAP SAJA!

Ino telah berurusan dengan pemuda Yakuza yang sudah meluas popularitasnya itu sejak dulu!

" _Is who you're meant to be.. "_

Dan jangan tanya siapa yang bernyanyi dengan nada sedih seperti itu.

.

"Dobe."

Langkahnya yang serampangan terpaksa harus terhenti karena tangan kekar yang menahan lengannya cukup membuatnya sakit.

"Apa kita ada urusan, _Sir_?" sahut Naruto melempar senyum saat berhasil menyentak pria raven yang ternyata mengikutinya itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan senyum ringan di wajahnya, nada suaranya terdengar tertahan, bersiap untuk menyemprot orang dihadapannya saat ini.

Dan Sasuke semakin yakin jika bocah pirang itu mengidap gangguan mental _disorder_ melihat perubahan _mood_ _swing_ nya yang begitu cepat.

"Mau kemana?"

"Sekali pun aku ke neraka, itu bukan urusanmu." Sahut Naruto kesal, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang masih di ikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Ya, aku yang akan menjadi nerakamu, usuratonkachi." Sahut Sasuke datar, namun penuh penekanan.

"Benar-benar! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke! Jangan selalu menggangguku!" nada bicara Naruto meninggi dan terengah-engah sesaat setelah menyelesaikan seluruh kalimatnya dengan segenap emosi. Sedangkan, yang dituju hanya menjadi pendengar yang sangat baik. Sangat kontras sekali seperti sepasang sepatu yang saling melengkapi. _Whoopsie!_ Jangan harap Sasuke!

"Sudah?" tanya Sasuke ala kadarnya. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Dilihatnya Naruto memandang tanpa emosi seraya menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hendak melanjutkan langkahnya yang kedua kali. Dengan kurang ajarnya, Sasuke langsung menarik (baca:menyeret) pemuda pirang itu untuk mengikutinya. Entahlah, apa yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa melepas genggaman tangan guru palsunya itu yang terasa kuat sehingga dirinya mengikutinya begitu saja.

"Kau mau menculikku?" tanya Naruto datar tanpa emosi. Seakan percikan api pada emosi sebelumnya meluap entah kemana.

"Menyekapmu." Sahut Sasuke dingin. Dengusan kasar bisa ia dengar dari pemuda _blonde_ yang sedang di seretnya. Sesekali langkahnya terselandung oleh batuan kecil.

"Hei! Bisakah kau pelan-pelan!? Aku hampir jatuh beberapa kali!" protes Naruto. Sasuke langsung mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil saat mereka sampai pada _Bugatti Divo_ yang terparkir indah di pinggiran trotoar pejalan kaki.

Naruto duduk diam melihat Sasuke berjalan memutari untuk masuk ke pintu mobil. Dengan cekatan pria raven itu langsung menancap gas mobilnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke~ pria jelek minim ekspresi~ bersama wajah temboknya yang setia~" nyanyian yang terdengar datar dengan nada acak terlontar halus dari mulut Naruto selama perjalanan. Tidak menyadari urat kekesalan yang perlahan muncul pada wajah _stoic_ pria di sampingnya itu semakin terlihat jelas.

Dengan membuat Naruto terkejut hingga terjungkal hampir mengenai _headboard_ , Sasuke menginjak pedal rem mobilnya sampai mengeluarkan suara decitan yang keras. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah pemuda yang berstatus sebagai murid di sekolahnya itu sekarang.

"Jaga bicaramu, Uzumaki Naruto!" sahut Sasuke dengan nada rendah memandang tajam, dan menusuk pada iris _sapphire_ yang tengah menatapnya seperti orang bodoh akibat keterkejutannya.

"Aku bisa menghancurkan semua nilaimu jika kau mau. Dengan begitu, Kushina baa-san akan semakin mudah untuk membuangmu ke desa terpencil." Mungkin selama hidupnya, itulah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Uchiha Sasuke katakan. Bisa dilihat wajah _tan_ bocah pirang itu memucat sebagai dampaknya.

"Jangan pernah bermain-main denganku, Naruto." Mata elangnya mengeluarkan sebersit sinar bahaya bersamaan kalimat terakhirnya terucap. Pria raven itu kembali menancap gas, meninggalkan bekas roda yang bergesekan pada jalanan.

"Tidak, atau selamanya."

.

Naruto masih fokus pada ponselnya. Terhitung dalam perjalanan sejak Sasuke memarahinya, keduanya sangat membisu, tenggelam pada atmosfer yang mencekam.

Naruto tidak nyaman, sungguh! Ia ingin melompat keluar dari mobil, tidak apa-apa jika tubuhnya babak belur karena aspal. Jika saja mobilnya ini bisa mendukungnya dengan mudah untuk loncat.

Sebenarnya, ia sedikit ciut saat menghadapi sosok pria raven nan dingin di sampingnya sempat membentaknya tadi. _Huh! Tidak seberapa. Aku tidak takut padanya._ Kira-kira seperti itulah pikiran yang terus berputar-putar di benak Naruto. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia malas mendengar ocehan orang dewasa itu. Ralat, _sok_ dewasa. Umur mereka hanya terpaut enam atau tujuh tahun saja kok!

HANYA!?

"Dasar orang tua!" gumam Naruto sangat kecil, namun membuat Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka saat tidak sengaja mendengar.

"Ulangi bicaramu."

"Apa!? Aku diam saja daritadi!" sahut Naruto membela diri. Hal itu membuat Sasuke mendecih. Jelas-jelas anak bawang di sampingnya itu tadi meledeknya.

Sekitar lima belas menit dalam perjalanan, mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan bergaya klasik, namun berkelas. Mansion Uchiha. Naruto pernah kesana sebelumnya saat masih kecil. Entahlah, urusan orang tua yang menurutnya merepotkan. Ia tidak mau tahu soal itu. Karena seingatnya, itu adalah kali pertama ia bertatap muka dengan manusia yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya.

"Turun."

Mendengar seseorang yang memerintah seenaknya begitu saja, Naruto langsung beranjak turun diiringi decakan kesal. Dilihatnya punggung kokoh itu berjalan pergi mendahuluinya hendak masuk ke rumah itu.

"Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!" kaki jenjangnya menendang roda mengkilat _Bugatti Divo_ dihadapannya itu berulang kali. Naruto tengah meluapkan emosinya, kawan. Jadi tenanglah, dirinya belum memasuki masa-masa depresi lebih awal.

"Kau mau membuatnya rusak, Uzumaki!?"

Kecuali jika kau depresi karena bermain api dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Itu hal yang wajar, _sih_.

"Rupanya dia ingin meninggalkan dunia lebih cepat." Gumam Sasuke saat melihat kelakuan bocah di depannya itu semakin barbar, membuat wajahnya menggelap.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau membawa tamu?"

Suara wanita yang sangat dikenalnya membuat Sasuke menoleh, dan menghentikan niatnya untuk menarik kerah bocah pirang itu. Uchiha Mikoto, berdiri anggun tepat di depan pintu utama seraya tersenyum hangat. Naruto yang merasa telah puas beranjak pergi menyusul Sasuke. Ia cukup terkejut saat mendapati Mikoto yang tengah berjalan mendekat memandangnya dengan senyum yang masih belum luntur.

 _Bahagia sekali dia_ , batin Sasuke tak mengerti saat menyadari ekspresi wajah sang ibu yang terharu melihat kedatangan sosok yang dibawanya.

"Naruto-chan, kau datang!" sahut Mikoto tersenyum manis seraya memeluk erat tubuh pemuda pirang dihadapannya. Seolah-olah kehadirannya di tunggu-tunggu sejak lama. Naruto tersenyum kikuk melihat ke arah Sasuke yang memandangnya datar, tanpa ekspresi.

 _Manis juga dia kalau begitu._

Jangan tanya siapa yang tengah membatin saat ini. Sasuke masih terus memandangi dua sosok dihadapannya itu. Mikoto dengan sifat keibuannya membawa masuk Naruto tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Sasuke yang masih berdiri disana. Terkadang ia harus merelakan Naruto bersama sang ibu jika tidak ingin mendapat _deathglare_ andalannya. Pria raven itu mendecak kesal seraya mengikuti keduanya masuk ke dalam mansion.

 _Huh, tidak masalah jika hanya dengan sebuah deathglare._

Mikoto mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke dapur. Wanita paruh baya itu berniat untuk membuat kue bersama pemuda pirang itu jika ada kesempatan. Dan taraa! Sasuke membawanya bersama ke mansion. Sungguh anak yang pengertian.

Berbeda dengan keduanya yang sudah masuk ke dalam lingkup masak memasak, Sasuke sendiri berniat untuk melakukan ritual sorenya saat ini. Pria itu menaiki beberapa anak tangga ke lantai dua, dan memasuki kamarnya seraya melepas beberapa kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Ia melemparnya pada rak, dan bergegas memasuki kamar mandi.

.

Entah ini menurutnya, atau memang keadaannya yang memang sangat diam. Maksudnya, mansion Uchiha memang selalu sunyi bak tak berpenghuni. Tapi, bukankah mereka sedang ada tamu yang kebetulan gemar sekali berbuat sesuatu menjadi berisik?

Sasuke mengintip dari balik koran yang sedang di bacanya ke arah sekat yang menghubungkannya dengan dapur. Mata elangnya memandang intens saat tak melihat tanda-tanda seseorang yang menampakkan batang hidungnya dari sana. Entahlah, ia sangat senang bisa membawa Naruto ke mansionnya. Tapi, TAPI! Rasanya percuma jika bocah itu tidak bersamanya. _Oh_ , maksudku percuma jika dia tidak bertengkar dengannya!

 _Ouwh_. Tsundere sekali kau, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke berdeham pelan seraya membalikkan koran ke halaman selanjutnya layaknya laki-laki tua. Pria itu duduk pada _single_ _sofa_ seorang diri. Sasuke hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tipisnya yang digulung hingga lengan bersama celana katun hitam seraya menyilangkan kaki. Dua kancing atasnya ia biarkan begitu saja. Tak lupa sebatang rokok yang terselip pada kedua belah bibirnya membuat dirinya terlihat berumur dan semakin urmm... _hot!_

Ya ampun.

Siluet pirang yang tertangkap oleh ekor matanya membuat perhatian Sasuke teralihkan seluruhnya. Naruto baru saja keluar dari arah dapur masih menggunakan _apron_ hitam. Dilihatnya pemuda itu berjalan seraya menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Manik _sapphire_ nya tak sengaja menangkap sosok pria bersurai hitam yang tengah duduk seorang diri di ruang tengah.

Dan apa-apaan tatapan tajam itu!?

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, memandang canggung ke arah Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. _Okay, ini sungguh awkward,_ batin Naruto tak nyaman. Naruto bisa menyadari jika Sasuke terlihat memicing tak senang.

"Anoo... Bisa kau tunjukkan di mana kamar kecil?"

Dan ada apa dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi santun seperti itu? Lalu, penggunaan bahasanya yang sangat baik? Sungguh tidak dipercaya mengingat dirinya yang pada dasarnya barbar.

Sasuke sangat menyadari jika bocah itu dilanda gugup, canggung, atau apalah itu. _Rasakan itu,_ batin Sasuke tertawa jahat. Dengan tegap Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya ia meletakkan koran di meja.

"Ikuti aku." Sahut Sasuke datar sesaat dirinya berjalan melewati Naruto dengan pongah.

Entah kenapa saat melihatnya bersikap sombong seperti itu, Naruto ingin sekali menghancurkan tampangnya. Mencakarnya dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. Pemuda itu mengekori jejak sang kepala sekolah sementaranya saat ini. _Cih, statusnya memang tidak jelas_. Naruto bahkan berpikir apa yang sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke itu lakukan di sekolah mengingat ketidakjelasan posisinya.

Naruto baru menyadari jika bahu orang dihadapannya itu sangat lebar, dan terlihat kokoh. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia merengut kembali.

"Apa bagusnya dia?" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar, membuat pria raven di depannya itu melirik melalui ekor matanya melihat raut wajah yang menukik kesal di belakangnya.

Diam-diam ia tersenyum samar.

Naruto sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah berjalan. Kediaman Uchiha terlalu luas hanya untuk sebuah kamar kecil. Terlalu banyak lorong yang dilalui. Pemuda itu memutarkan kedua bola matanya jenuh.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan _shoji_. Sasuke menggesernya perlahan. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud, Naruto langsung memasukinya. Pertama, pemuda itu berjalan menuju wastafel. Naruto sengaja mengulur waktu dengan mencuci tangan. Manik birunya sesekali melirik pada kaca yang membentang dihadapannya yang memantulkan sosok Sasuke disana.

Pria raven itu masih berdiri di ambang _shoji_ seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya, menumpukan sebagian sisi tubuhnya pada _shoji_ , memperhatikan. _Kenapa dia tidak pergi-pergi juga!,_ batin Naruto mengerang.

Pandangannya saat ini hanya berfokus pada satu titik. Postur tubuh Naruto dari belakang yang terlihat pas di matanya, ditambah _apron_ yang melekat. Pikirannya mengawang mengenai bagaimana jika tubuh yang terlihat pas untuk seukurannya itu dipeluk dari belakang, melingkarkan tangan kekarnya dengan nyaman dan erat pada perut datar itu.

 _He looks yummy, boy._

Naruto sekali lagi melirik cepat melalui pantulan kaca pada sosok di belakangnya yang belum hilang itu. Lalu, pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Cukup membuat Sasuke tersentak dengan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. _Onyx_ miliknya bertubrukan tepat dengan sapphire tersebut.

"Aku mau pipis." Ujar Naruto tanpa emosi seraya memandang lurus hingga paling dalam pada manik hitam Sasuke. Mencoba untuk mencari cara tentang bagaimana langkah mengusir seorang Uchiha secara halus.

"Lalu?"

Terkadang menjadi _clueless_ itu memang merepotkan.

"Lalu!? Jangan melihat!"

SRAK

Hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya akibat tenaga Naruto yang menggeser _shoji_ membuat Sasuke membelalakan matanya tak elit. Ia berkedip beberapa kali sesaat setelah apa yang barusan saja terjadi. Luntur sudah wajah _stoic_ nan dinginnya sekarang akibat keterkejutannya. Pria raven itu mendecak kesal seraya membalikkan tubuhnya. Tak luput jika telinganya memerah saat ini.

"Sial."

Di balik _shoji_ Naruto mendengus pelan seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Orang itu menyebalkan sekali. Dan, apa-apaan tampang cengok pada wajah temboknya itu!?

"Ck. Menyebalkan."

.

Naruto melepas _apron_ miliknya sesaat setelah menyelesaikan urusannya. Pemuda itu kini hendak berjalan keluar dari kamar kecil. Berjalan seorang diri saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang lenyap ditelan muka temboknya, Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat tata letak rumah tradisional itu.

Ia berniat untuk kembali ke dapur. Namun, saat jemarinya hendak memutar knop pintu, matanya tak sengaja menangkap jarum jam yang mengarah ke angka tujuh menggantung di dinding. Saking terkejutnya hingga ia memekik kaget, dan mematung di tempat. Hal yang ia lupakan adalah Kushina tidak ia beri kabar jika dirinya akan keluar sore ini. Walaupun sang ibu sedang jauh darinya, tapi tetap saja!

Naruto bisa gawat.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mendengar bariton milik Sasuke. Dilihatnya pria itu datang dari arah dapur seraya menggenggam _mug_ di tangannya.

"Aku lupa memberi kabar kaa-san!" ujar Naruto memasang ekspresi seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri permen di kulkas. Dengan terburu-buru Naruto langsung merogoh ponselnya yang ia simpan pada saku celana. Namun, lagi-lagi pergerakannya terhenti. Wajahnya semakin pucat bak mayat hidup.

"Ponselku!? Dimana!?" panik Naruto seraya terus meraba-raba seluruh kantungnya. Jujur, Sasuke merasa geli saat ini. Anak bawang yang satu ini memang penuh kejutan. Sifat pelupa misalnya.

Naruto kembali terdiam. Pikirannya berusaha fokus untuk mengingat semua kejadian yang ia alami sore ini. Berjalan, ke pusat kota, lalu _stone cafe_ , dan mengobrol dengan wanita _part-timer_ disana. Terakhir ia diseret ke mansion Uchiha, lalu membuat kue bersama Mikoto yang akhirnya wanita itu pergi karena pekerjaan memanggilnya setelah mereka berdua berfoto ria di dapur bersama hasil kuenya.

Oh, _stone cafe_.

"Gawat!" seru Naruto. Namun, pandangannya langsung disapa oleh jemari yang mengarahkan sebuah benda pipih hitam yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ya, memang gawat." Ujar Sasuke tanpa emosi.

Lagi-lagi Naruto membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Sudut matanya sudah terlihat jika air matanya menitik.

"ASTAGA!" kali ini dibalik tampang _stoic_ nya Sasuke yang terkejut. Naruto langsung menyabet ponselnya dan memandangnya bak dewa yang diagung-agungkan.

 _Benar-benar bipolar._

"Kau meninggalkannya lagi di mobilku."

Ada penekanan pada kalimatnya. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak merotasikan kedua bola matanya. Naruto yang melihatnya segera membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke tak salah lihat dan dengar, bukan? Uzumaki Naruto, murid serampangan, preman sekolah, barbar, pembangkang, dan lain-lain. Kini bersikap sangat sangat hormat sekali pada dirinya. Sebuah perubahan positif. _Clap, clap, clap._

"Otakmu harus sering dilatih."

Namun, sebuah perubahan positif itu tidak bertahan lama saat mendapat omongan yang cukup pedas mampu menembus tubuh Naruto. Pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang sengit pada Sasuke yang melihatnya angkuh. Dengan segera, Naruto membuang muka tak acuh. Sasuke mendengus pelan, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali ke arah dapur.

"Ayo, kita makan malam." Sahut Sasuke tak ingin dibantah. Namun, bukan Naruto jika dirinya seorang penurut bak kucing peliharaan.

"Aku tidak lapar." Responnya singkat dan padat. Lagipula, Naruto juga akan pulang mengingat ini sudah masuk jam makan malam. Ia bisa kena semprot tak hanya dari Kushina, tapi Shion!

Grroakk

Lagi dan seterusnya, keadaan saat ini memang sedang tidak berpihak pada Naruto. Pemuda itu meringis pelan seraya menyentuh perutnya yang menghasilkan suara indah bak orang kelaparan. Sasuke yang tengah memasang _apron_ pada tubuhnya menoleh seraya tersenyum remeh.

"Perutmu yang meminta, bukan mulutmu." Bariton milik Sasuke yang dingin kembali hinggap di pendengaran Naruto. Naruto menggumam kesal. Dengan terpaksa ia menempatkan pantatnya pada salah satu kursi yang berjajar rapih dekat bilik lemari penyimpanan kue.

"Kau memasak?" tanya Naruto heran melihat Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menggenggam sebutir telur.

"Kau meremehkanku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya- aish! Kenapa kau jadi berprasangka!?" sahut Naruto tak terima saat pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan yang menurutnya menjengkelkan. Sasuke melirik sekilas sebelum pandangannya kembali berkutat pada bahan makanan. Naruto mendecak kesal sebelum akhirnya ia membuka ponsel miliknya.

Tiga belas panggilan masuk yang berasal dari Shion langsung memenuhi kontak panggilan keluarnya. Perkiraannya tidak salah. Shion pasti akan selalu menghubunginya sampai dirinya mengangkat, atau tidak mendapat kabar dari yang lain. Naruto mengernyit saat melihat dua pesan masuk, lalu membukanya.

 _From : Okaa-san_

 _Mikoto mengabariku jika kau ada di mansionnya. Jangan berbuat keributan! Kau tahu akibatnya jika aku mendengar sedikit pun kabar buruk tentang apa yang kau lakukan disana. Lusa besok, kaa-san sudah pulang. Semangat untuk memperbaiki prestasimu, Naru!_

Kalimat terakhir cukup membuat tenggorokannya kering. Ibunya itu memang pandai membuatnya merasa terancam. Ia bersyukur jika kepanikannya sesaat berbuah ketenangan, namun tak bisa mengabaikan jika tekanan batin semakin meningkat. Naruto tersenyum kering setelah membuka pesan dari Kushina. Kini, jemarinya menggulir _list_ pesan yang lain untuk dibacanya kembali.

 _From : Shion_

 _Aku menghubungimu sangat lama. Kenapa kau tidak mengangkatnya!? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana saat kembali ke mansion tidak mendapatimu. Pelayan bilang kau pergi seorang diri tanpa supir, entah ingin kemana. Aku sempat menghubungi nyonya, dan ia mengatakan jika kau sedang bersama Uchiha. Aku akan menjemputmu tak lama ini. Bersiaplah, tuan muda!_

Naruto _sweatdrop_ saat melihat pesan Shion yang sangat mencurahkan hatinya sekali melalui ponsel. _Dia sangat kompleks!_ , batin Naruto tak habis pikir. Tunggu. Jika Shion menjemputnya, bagaimana dengan makan malamnya?

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya melihat Sasuke yang berdiri memunggungi tak jauh darinya. Sepertinya orang itu sedang memotong sesuatu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto membuat balasan pada Shion jika dirinya akan makan malam terlebih dahulu. _Send!_

Naruto dengan gerak cepat kembali memakai _apron_ nya, dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Pria raven itu melirik sekilas saat sosok baru itu bergabung dengannya.

"Apa yang kau buat?" tanya Naruto tanpa membuat kontak mata.

" _Takikomi, Tamagoyaki, miso_ , sup tomat."

"Sup tomat?" tanya Naruto untuk memastikan pendengarannya baik. Manik birunya memandang aneh pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" ujar Sasuke datar. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh seraya meraih pisau.

"Payah sekali." Sahut Naruto mulai mengiris lokio dengan cermat. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu memandang Naruto tajam dengan wajah menggelap. Naruto yang merasakan aura menusuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria di sampingnya.

"Apa?" ujar Naruto heran seraya melempar tangkap sebuah tomat di tangannya.

"Dibanding ramen yang mengandung banyak lemak dan kurang sehat, benda di tanganmu itu lebih kaya akan nutrisi." Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas saat mendengar ucapan retoris yang keluar dari mulut guru palsu itu. Naruto kembali melanjutkan kegiatan iris mengirisnya yang sempat tertunda tanpa mengidahkan bariton yang terkesan menceramahi.

Sasuke mengernyit saat melihat bocah ingusan di sampingnya itu tak memberikan perhatian. Perhatiannya beralih pada gerak-gerik tangan Naruto yang terlihat cepat memotong semua bahan makanan yang akan di masak. Sebenarnya, pria raven itu sedikit cengok melihat- apa?

Si preman sekolah ini bisa memasak!?

Sasuke mengira ia hanya bermain-main. Apalagi saat mengingat ekspresi ibunya yang sangat bahagia melihat kedatangan pemuda pirang ini ke rumah. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah kondisi seperti kapal pecah yang akan terjadi di dapur.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa membuat kontak mata dengan mengalihkan kegiatannya kembali mengocok telur.

"Hinata."

Seharusnya ia tidak perlu bertanya. Keduanya kembali terdiam dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan hingga semua makanan telah tersaji di atas meja makan.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan. Naruto meraih dua batang sumpit, kemudian menyatukan kedua belah telapak tangannya. Dua manik berbeda warna itu saling memandang.

"Itadakimasu." Ucap Naruto khidmat.

"Hn."

Naruto memulai dengan sebuah _tamagoyaki_ buatan pria dewasa dihadapannya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang mulai menyumpit buah segar kemerahan berkuah dihadapannya. Keduanya melahap bersamaan.

Bagi Naruto, sebutir telur akan terasa luar biasa jika berada di tangan seorang ahli. Tapi, kenapa HARUS UCHIHA SASUKE LAGI!?

Naruto tidak bisa menyangkal jika _tamagoyaki_ buatannya terasa berbeda dari yang sering ia makan. Mungkin, Uchiha Sasuke menaruh semacam resep bumbu rahasia? Atau lebih parahnya, rasa nikmat ini datang dari racun mematikan!?

Naruto menjadi _paranoid_ di tempat. Matanya melirik ke arah pria raven itu melalui sela-sela helai rambutnya. Sasuke yang terlihat mengunyah, lalu menelan makanannya tak sengaja menangkap pandangan tak biasa dari anak bawang yang duduk dihadapannya itu.

"Apa?" sahutnya dingin. Entahlah, hanya saja, ia gatal untuk menarik wajah bergaris kucing itu. Sasuke menyatukan kedua alisnya. _Apa dia ingin mencari masalah?,_ batin Sasuke tak habis pikir. Pria itu kembali menyumpit sup kesukaannya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari Naruto.

"Aku curiga." Ucap Naruto seraya menyumpit gulungan tamagoyaki yang terlihat mengepul, dan enak. _Sapphire_ nya memicing pada makanan yang terlihat _juicy_ untuk seukuran telur itu.

"Ini sangat enak. Apa kau memberinya sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan?" pertanyaan retoris dari Naruto membuat urat kekesalan Sasuke tampak.

"Makan, atau tidak."

Suara berat Sasuke mampu membuat Naruto terdiam. Ia tak sengaja melihat kerutan pada wajah _stoic_ itu. _Ups, dia marah!,_ batin Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan diam.

Beralih pada Sasuke, sebenarnya ia mengakui jika sup tomat hasil tangan si pirang itu terasa pas di lidahnya. Berbeda dari buatan kebanyakan orang di mansionnya, yang satu ini terasa kompleks.

Dan ia menyukainya.

Setelah menghabiskan lima belas menit di atas meja makan, Naruto berniat untuk merapihkan semua perlengkapan. Naruto bahkan berpikir, kenapa kediaman ini sangat sepi sekali? Apa selalu seperti ini jika mengingat keadaan di rumahnya itu berbanding terbalik.

"Apa di sini selalu sepi?" tanya Naruto sedikit heran.

"Hn."

Naruto menghela napas pendek. Uchiha Sasuke memang identik dengan irit bicaranya. Tidak. Rata-rata orang Uchiha memang seperti itu. Terkadang Naruto berpikir, apa yang nenek moyang mereka idamkan selagi dulunya?

"Itu bukan sebuah jawaban."

"Bagiku iya." Sahut Sasuke pendek.

Dan sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini Naruto mendecak kesal.

.

 _/"Aku di depan."/_

"Ah, baiklah."

Naruto segera memutus panggilan sepihak. Shion sudah berada di kediaman Uchiha. Ia segera memasukkan ponselnya pada saku celana, dan berniat untuk mencari Sasuke. Saat dirinya hendak membalikkan tubuh, sosok yang dicarinya langsung menyapa indera penglihatannya.

"Etto.. Aku akan pulang."

Ugh, kenapa canggung sekali hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan _sampai jumpa, kapan-kapan aku akan kesini lagi, dan membuat kue bersama Mikoto baa-san._

 _What the heck_. Lagian, Naruto tidak akan mengucapkan seperti itu. Gengsinya mengalahkan semuanya!

Sasuke masih menantikan ucapan selanjutnya dari bocah ingusan yang berdiri di depannya ini. Pria raven itu bahkan tengah menggigit pipi dalamnya menahan tawa. Ya Tuhan, tinggal katakan sampai jumpa saja sepertinya sulit sekali.

"s-SAMPAI JUMPA!"

Nah, seperti itu.

Naruto dengan gerak kilat langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, dan berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah pintu utama. Sasuke bahkan mendengus geli saat melihat pemuda itu tak sengaja menabrak pelayan yang berjalan berlawanan, lalu sedikit membungkuk mengucapkan maaf.

Setelah sosoknya hilang dibalik pintu, Sasuke kembali mendengus. Hari ini memang berbeda. Ia sedikit merasa hidup saat di rumah. Mungkin karena sup tomat yang terasa lezat di lidahnya. Namun, alasan yang lebih tepat adalah kehadiran si bocah berandal yang penuh kejutan itu.

Pria raven itu tersenyum tulus untuk malam ini.

.

Tbc

* * *

A/N

Helloo! Ini chapter ketiga dari fic yang pertama kali author buat di dunia perfanfictkan.

Lama sekali untuk memikirkan sebuah ide pada karya ini. Makanya author juga lama update hehehe. Selain itu, banyak tugas sekolah yang harus author selesaikan juga, dan ujian-ujian sekolah yang banyak sekali. Mohon atas kemaklumannya mwueheheh~

Selamat berpuasa yang sedang menjalankannya. Semoga cerita ini dapat menghibur para readers yang membaca.

Salam hangat,

Author.


End file.
